


Forever Yours

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Past Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: What part of Linda's past could spell danger for her family's future? Will her family be torn apart by an unexpected threat?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've taken some creative liberties with Linda's back story in this. I'm going to create my own idea for her since it's not really talked about in the show much. Not every family can come from one like the Reagan's. I've always wondered what Linda's family was like. So this is exploring that a bit but it will mention child abuse from Linda's past.

Linda hadn't stopped moving once today. From the second she woke up she'd been busy. She had to finish decorating the cake, gather the gifts, decorate the back porch at Frank's, bathe Grace twice(after the first bath she spilled a full cup of orange juice he big brother left out all over herself), get herself showered and dressed, take multiple pictures of Grace with every combination of family members she could think of, called Danny three times to find out when he was coming home from work or if he'd be home at all today, and now she was in the kitchen helping prepare lunch for everyone. Today was Grace's first birthday. One year ago Linda had been handed a newborn baby who was fighting to survive. Now she was a whole year old. She was amazing. Grace hit all her milestones slightly later than her peers but not late enough to be concerned. The pediatrician attributed it to being sick a lot. They had done a lot of different exams, or tests but always came back with nothing. Grace just easily caught colds, flus and viruses. The doctor always joked she was born to be in a family with a nurse around twenty-four seven. Grace knew all her family members names. And while it wasn't always clear what she was saying, she said 'mommy, daddy, Jack and Sean' crystal clear when she called for them. 

Currently Grace was outside with most of the Reagan's while Linda was inside preparing lunch with Henry and talking to Danny on the phone.

"It's her  _first_ birthday!" Linda said annoyed. 

"I know that. Don't you think I want to be there too?!" He yelled back, "I can't get away right now. I'll try and be there later." 

"Danny. You can't do this. You promised you would be here!" Linda reminded him.

"That was before I caught a case this morning! Besides. You knew I was working today!" Danny was upset. He'd told Linda weeks ago that he was working this weekend. Yet she still chose to schedule Grace's party. Partly because her actual birthday fell on the weekend and partly because it was one of the last they'd have before Jack started school and Nicky returned to the dorms. Jack had been accepted to NYU. He elected to live on campus like his older cousin but was home most weekends and never missed Sunday dinner.

"Fine Danny. Blame me." Linda huffed.

"I'm not blaming you Linda." Danny softened his tone, "You knew I had to work this weekend and I'm sorry but I can't get out today. I'll try to make it later. Give her a kiss for me. Please?" He sighed.

"Okay. Come home to me?" She asked trying to hold back a tear. She just wanted the day to be perfect but without Danny it felt like it wasn't worth the effort it was taking to just set the day up.

"Always. I love you." Danny fondly stared at his wedding band.

"Love you more." Linda smiled a bit.

"Love you the most." Danny said before ending the call.

Linda put her phone back in her pocket. Before she could say anything Henry spoke, "So we'll save cake for later and if he's still not here we'll save him a piece." Henry smiled.

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah. Let's just hope he gets here before we start putting it all away." Linda watched out the kitchen window while her daughter played with the family. She prayed silently that Danny would stay safe, and come home to join the party.

* * *

Linda walked outside carrying the birthday cake. Grace sat in her grandpa's lap, clapping her hands. Danny still wasn't home but was on FaceTime with Erin's phone so he could watch his baby girl blow out the candles. After singing 'Happy Birthday' Grace blew the single number one candle out on her princess cake. She blew kisses to her Daddy on the phone and was passed around for hugs and kisses from each Reagan. Linda settled Grace in her high chair with a small slice of cake and her spoon. Once the mess of food was cleared Linda and Erin started cleaning up the kitchen. Linda was just about to put a plate in the dishwasher when Grace screamed at the top of her lungs. The plate smashed to the ground as Erin and Linda ran outside.

"Call nine-one-one!" Frank yelled as he picked the little girl up, "She's swelling up!"

"What happened?!" Linda ran over, "Frank?!" Linda looked at Grace. She had a big red bump on her arm. Her face was swelling up like a balloon and she was struggling to breathe.

"She got stung by a bee!" Sean was scared his little sister was dying right in front of him.

"An ambulance is on the way!" Jamie shouted, "I'll go wait out front!"

"I'll get the diaper bag!" Jack said knowing his mom would need it. He wasn't sure what for but he knew her wallet was in there. Jack pocketed the car keys so he could follow with Sean after his mom left with Grace.

"I'm calling Danny but no answer." Erin said.

"What's the ETA on that ambulance?!" Linda could do nothing but watch her baby struggle for air. Her throat was swelling shut, slowly cutting off her oxygen. Without an Epipen Linda could do nothing but wait.

"I hear the siren!" Frank said. No sooner had he finished speaking did the ambulance screech to a stop in front of Jamie. They quickly ran behind the house and over to Linda.

"How old is she?" One of them asked.

"One. She turned one today." Linda's hands shook.

"Has she had an allergic reaction before?" They asked slamming the Epipen into her thigh.

"No never. But she's never been stung before." Linda wiped her eyes, only then realizing she was crying.

"Okay. We're going to pull the stinger out then get her to an ER. Hospital preference?" The paramedic expertly took the stinger out of the swollen lump in Grace's arm.

"St. Vincent's. I'm an ER nurse there." Linda said. She stood as they put Grace on the stretcher. Jack handed his mom the diaper bag, "Danny. Someone needs to call him." Linda looked around.

"We got it. We'll get him there. You just take care of Grace." Frank hugged his daughter-in-law. 

Linda nodded her head and stepped into the ambulance. She'd wanted the day to be perfect. So far it was turning out to be the exact opposite.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've taken some creative liberties with Linda's back story in this. I'm going to create my own idea for her since it's not really talked about in the show much. Not every family can come from one like the Reagan's. I've always wondered what Linda's family was like. So this is exploring that a bit but it will mention child abuse from Linda's past.

Danny ran through the doors to the ER, "Linda!" He saw her pacing back and forth while the nurses and on call pediatrician worked on Grace.

"Danny!" Linda put her hand over her mouth, "Danny, oh my God Danny. She wasn't breathing."

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda's waist. He kissed the top of her head, "It's okay. She's going to be okay. She's going to be fine." Danny held her tight, "What happened?" He asked.

"She's allergic to bees." Linda sniffled, "She got stung and started swelling up. I couldn't do anything to help her. All my training and I couldn't help her." Linda frowned, "I couldn't do anything."

"It's okay. She's going to be okay." Danny rubbed Linda's back.

The pediatrician walked out of the room, "Linda. Danny." The doctor greeted the, "Grace will be okay. She's breathing on her own. She's stabilized. We're going to keep her for a little while and send you home with an Epipen. But remember that this can happen again without warning over the next twenty-four hours. Have her see her regular pediatrician tomorrow." She smiled, "She's going to be okay. She's allergic to bees. So as long as she doesn't get stung again, she should be just fine."

"Thank you Miranda." Linda hugged the doctor.

"Anytime. If you need me, you've got my cell number. Use it tonight but you should be fine with her at home. Take a tube kit and a bag home too, so if she swells up you can make sure she's breathing until the EMTs get her in the ambulance." The pediatrician signed off on Grace's chart, "Call me if you need me."

Linda watched her friend walk away, "She's going to be okay." Linda sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Linda. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Danny apologized.

"It's okay. You were at work. You couldn't have done anything anyway." Linda tucked the blanket around Grace as she slept.

"I should have made the time." Danny sat in the chair beside Grace's bed.

"And I should have done her party on a weekend you weren't working." Linda kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Danny tugged Linda's hand. She let him pull her into his lap for a few moments. The two sat quietly together while Grace slept peacefully, "She's okay. She's strong like her Mommy." Danny smiled.

"And she's a Reagan like her Daddy." Linda grinned.

Hours later the rest of the Reagan clan had gone back to Frank's to clean up or bring Grace's gifts home while Danny and Linda waited for their baby to be discharged. Linda left the room to get her and Danny a cup of coffee. She stopped by the nurses station to talk to her co-workers.

"What is with all the noise from bed four?" Linda asked. Danny and Linda had heard someone yelling obscenities, then saw security walk in the room. Things had quieted down after that. They didn't think much more of it until the man started yelling again. But once again security was called and all was quiet in the ER.

"Psych patient. We are waiting on them to come get him. Guy won't stop yelling at his own voices in his head." One of the young nurses, Meghan, said.

"But there's cops in there with him asking him all sorts of stuff." One of the other nurses piped up.

"About what?" Linda asked.

"Something about a missing kid." Meghan shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe his kid?" Linda wondered.

"No idea. I just know they keep asking him about a kid." Meghan answered.

Linda nodded her head, "Huh. Regardless I hope they find the kid." She walked back to Grace's room with a cup of coffee for her and one for Danny, "Here." Linda sat on the edge of the bed, handing Danny his cup.

"I should have been there." Danny felt guilty he'd fought with Linda, then found out his daughter was in the ER.

"Danny. What were you going to do? Shoot the bee?" Linda smiled, "It's okay. She's fine. She just needs some sleep and some Tylenol."

"I'd shoot a bee for her. I'll shoot the next one that comes near her." Danny said fairly seriously.

Linda laughed softly, "I know." She smiled.

Once Grace was cleared to go home and Linda had the items she might need they headed home. Linda held Grace in her arms while Danny went to get the car. Jack had told them where he parked in the parking garage but Danny didn't want Linda and Grace to wander around in the dark looking for it. So he told her to wait for him to get it, and pick her up at the door. Linda wasn't sure what made her turn around. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a wave of panic washed over her. She heard the man from earlier yelling at the top of his lungs again. Linda turned to catch a glimpse of him through the doorway. She almost fell to the ground. She knew him. She knew that man. But it couldn't be the person she though it was. That man was in prison. He went to prison when Linda was thirteen years old. And he was serving a lengthy sentence that couldn't possibly be done yet. Surely if he was released they would have told Linda. She shook her head. It had to be someone else. Linda held Grace a little tighter as she walked over to the nurses desk.

"Can I see the chart for bed four?" She asked Meghan.

"Why? What's up?" Meghan looked through the papers on her desk, "Here it is."

"I think I recognize that guy." Linda flipped through until she found his name. When she found it she felt the blood leave her face. She didn't want to be right. It was him. That was the man Linda testified against as a teen. That was the man she put in prison. That was the man that stole her childhood away, "Is he under arrest?" She asked.

"I think so. Or at least there's been cops in there all night. Security too. Why?" Meghan asked.

"Hold on." Linda took a picture of the chart on her cell phone, "I know this guy. Probably from one of Danny's cases or something. I'll ask him." She lied. Meghan nodded her head and carried on with her work for the evening while Linda walked out to Danny waiting in the car. She buckled Grace into her car seat and covered her with a light blanket.

"You okay?" Danny asked when Linda got in the car. Her face was white and she was shaking.

"He's out of prison." Linda said, "Somehow." She read over the report on her phone.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"My uncle." Linda said softly. Linda's mind flashed back to her childhood. Her uncle had moved into their house when she was five years old. One night when he was babysitting, he told her they were going to play a game. When he touched her in the bath that night he told her it was a water game but it was special just for them. And weeks later when he crawled into her bed he told her not to tell anyone because it was another special game. The special games continued for years. She kept his secret because he told her she'd be in trouble if she told. That if she told her Daddy would take away her toys. Send her to bed with no dinner. That her Mommy would yell at her. Linda stayed quiet. Linda didn't know when he started making her touch him, and eventually raping her that was he was doing was wrong. At six years old she didn't understand. She stayed quiet for years. Only telling when a teacher saw a bruise on her arm that looked like fingerprints and asked what happened. Linda broke down. And after seven years of abuse her uncle was finally put in jail. It came out in the trial that not only did he do this to Linda, he'd done it to other little girls. He'd been molesting, raping and assaulting girls for years. The sickened judge in the trial threw everything he could to keep Linda's uncle in prison for as long as possible. Linda couldn't believe he was out.  _And_ being questioned about a missing child. Linda shuddered. She didn't want to believe it.

"Are you sure it was him?" Danny asked, "Was he looking for you?"

Linda shook her head, "No he's in the ER. I didn't really read the chart. But he didn't see me. I'm sure it was him. But it can't be."

"I'll call Beaz and see if she can find out where he's at." Danny said, "He can't hurt you."

Linda nodded her head. She reached across the middle consul hoping Danny was right. She didn't want to relive it by seeing him again. And if he  _was_ out, whose to say he wouldn't try to find her? Or go after Grace? Linda squeezed Danny's hand praying she was wrong. That she mistook the man for her uncle. But deep down, knowing she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Linda couldn't sleep. She was plagued with nightmares. She could still remember her uncles hands on her. How he convinced her that if if she touched him back and made him happy, he'd buy her all sorts of gifts. At seven years old Linda had wanted to make her uncle happy so he'd spoil her. She knew that if she made him unhappy he'd hurt her. So she did as she was told.

Linda tossed and turned throughout the night. Her uncle faded into Wilder and what could have happened if Danny hadn't caught him.

"Please don't hurt me." She mumbled in her sleep, "Please. No." Linda rolled from one side to the other, "Help." She whispered, "Someone help. Danny." She started crying in her sleep. She kept seeing her uncle come after her, "Danny." She called again.

When Linda didn't sleep, Danny didn't sleep. He couldn't rest knowing his wife was having nightmares. The second he heard her begin to move around he started to wake up. He was completely awake when she called for him. Danny carefully touched her shoulder, "Hey. Linda. Wake up." He gently shook her, "It's okay. I'm here. No one can hurt you. Wake up."

Linda's eyes popped open, "Danny!" She gasped.

Danny cupped her cheek so he could see her eyes, "It's okay. I'm here. You're alright."

Linda closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry." She rolled onto her back with her eyes full of tears.

"It's okay." Danny put an arm over her waist holding her close, "You have nothing to be sorry about. Besides, I've woken you plenty of times in the middle of the night with a nightmare." Danny reminded her.

When he came back from Iraq he could barely sleep. It took months for him to put the things that happened to him in the Marines behind him. During that time, Linda had routinely woken up to Danny having nightmares. He'd never told her what happened. Just held her close and talked to her about their future, them, the kids, her, whatever he could think of until she was asleep on his chest. Then he'd finally fall back asleep once he knew she was okay. Linda waking him with nightmares from her past wasn't a reason for her to apologize. It was his job as her husband to protect her and keep her safe. Even if it was getting up in the middle of the night because she had a bad dream. Danny looked over at Linda who had thrown an arm over her eyes and was trying not to cry, "Honey. It's alright. I promise, you're safe."

Linda shook her head, "How can he be out of jail and I not know about it?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

"I'll check into it first thing in the morning. I called Beaz and she said he was released a few weeks ago. I'm going to work early to check into everything. In the meantime, I'm going to make sure a car is close by. Just to be cautious." Danny said.

"I don't need a babysitter Danny." She sighed.

"No you don't. But I'm a cop and your husband. And if I can't be here to protect you and the kids, then I damn well better make sure someone else is here." Danny said seriously. He wasn't taking chances. Not with how things happened before with Wilder. Danny was going to make sure not only was a radio car nearby that Linda knew exactly who would be in it. 

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She knew better than to argue with him. Danny never took chances. Not if he could prevent it. She knew he'd stop at nothing to keep her and the kids safe.

Danny laid beside his wife thinking about what he could do to keep her safe. What steps he needed to take to ensure nothing happened to her. He watched helplessly as she tried but couldn't stop her tears, "C'mere." He whispered. Danny pulled Linda into his arms. She laid her head on his chest while he rubbed her back, "I promise you. Nothing is going to happen. He can't get to you. Or Grace. Or even the boys. He can't hurt you anymore. Linda, I'll do anything to keep you and the kids safe."

"I know. And part of me is scared of what you might have to do while the other part is scared of what he could do." Linda admitted.

Danny kissed the top of her head, "I will always come home to you."

"Promise?" She asked meekly.

"I promise." Danny held her tightly letting her cry to sleep on his chest. 

* * *

The following morning Danny left for work as soon as he got up. Linda had woken up again with another nightmare and wasn't able to fall back asleep. Danny promised to call her later and let her know what was going on. For now, a car would be outside watching the house when she was home and drive by once an hour while she was at work just to keep an eye on things. He only had to ask her once to make sure she had her phone on her before she nodded her head and swore it would be in her pocket the whole day. They both knew Grace was safe in the hospital daycare. They had security up there at all times and Grace was never allowed to leave with anyone other than Linda or Danny. The one time Jamie was at the hospital and Linda was gathering her things to leave, he offered to pick up Grace from daycare. The security guard called Linda before even allowing Jamie in the same room as Grace.

Danny walked over to his desk surprised to see his partner already sitting down with a file open, "Early morning." He sat down with his coffee.

"Yeah. Figured you'd be in late this morning so I'd start to look at this guy." Beaz smiled.

Beaz always had a soft spot for Linda. Linda was always asking if she needed anything and sent Danny to work with extra coffee or a pastry she'd baked when she sent one for Danny. Beaz knew her partner's wife had been through a lot. More than her fair share of being a cops wife. She'd worked with other officers whose wives despised her just because she was a woman. But not Linda. Linda welcomed Beaz with open arms and treated her like she would any other cop that worked with her husband. There was always the occasional teasing, especially when Danny and Beaz worked an overnight stakeout or into the early hours of the morning but it was all in good fun. Beaz always figured it would take someone with a cold, cruel, heart not to like Linda Reagan. So when her partner called asking her to look into a perp for his wife, Beaz took it just as seriously as if someone was threatening her own friends and family.

"I came in early to get a start on this. I have a car on the house and Linda. Just to be safe." He said.

Beaz nodded her head, "Look at this. Says he was released early, was a model inmate. Did Linda ever get a letter saying he was being released?" 

"No. That's why she was so stunned." Danny said, "We didn't get any notice. Someone messed up. And I want to know who."

"Let's take a ride to Riker's and find out." Beaz suggested.

Danny grabbed the file filled with the details of Linda's uncle's arrest. He knew what she told him and he'd looked at the file but he'd never went over it detail by detail.

When Linda first told him about what had happened to her they were still dating. The two of them were sitting on the couch at her house watching a movie when Danny's hand drifted a bit lower than where it usually sat and Linda tensed up. He'd tried to recover but Linda had been 'off' for the rest of the night. When he asked her about it a few days later she broke down in tears. Terrified that if he knew how 'disgusting' she was he'd hate her. And she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to run away because she'd been tainted as a child. Danny listened to her tell him about the abuse. He did everything in his power to control the anger that boiled his blood. How could someone hurt his sweet, innocent girlfriend? Danny held her, stroked her hair and promised her, that day, that no matter what he'd never leave. That he would always be there. And he'd always protect her. That she never had to fear anyone touching her or hurting her again.

The car ride to Riker's was filled only when Beaz found something in the file she thought might help them. She kept quiet most of the ride. Danny was practically radiating with anger. The file clearly stated that all parties involved were to be notified before he got out of prison. Someone didn't do their job correctly and it could hurt Danny Reagan's wife. No one wanted to be on that receiving end.

Danny and Beaz walked into the prison to talk to the warden.

"Who is responsible for notifying the DA, to tell them to notify the victims and their families when someone is paroled?" Danny wanted the name of the person's head he was going to rip off.

"We've got a team in the office but it's mostly automated." The warden said, "What inmate?"

"Vinny Giarrusso." Danny replied.

The warden nodded his head, "He's been here a long time. He's been a perfect prisoner. Not one incident. That's why he was released early." He looked into his computer file.

"Yeah, well one of the victims wasn't told he was being released." Danny frowned.

"This says letters were sent out to each victim and any of the girls that testified against him." The warden said.

"Nope. You missed at least one of them." Danny was getting even more irritated.

"Is there a way the system could have messed up?" Beaz asked.

"No. Every victim on file was sent a letter. I'm sorry if it inconvenienced one of the victims. Did he go after her?" The warden asked.

"Inconvenience?!" Danny yelled, "My wife being terrified isn't an inconvenience! It's wrong! She shouldn't have to worry about him coming after her because she didn't know he was out of jail!" Danny yelled.

"There is no Reagan on this list." The warden scanned it again.

"Before she was Linda Reagan she was Linda Giarrusso. And I know for a fact that the address that's on that file is the correct address for her. And it says she's married to me. Which should have set off alarms when you released the person that assaulted the PC's daughter-in-law!" Danny didn't use his father's name for anything. But in this case, for his wife, he'd play any card he had.

"Detective! It says the letter was sent. It sent her a letter and when she didn't respond it sent another one. We can't do any more than that." The warden huffed.

"Yeah well, thanks to you idiots now she's got to worry about him all over again!" Danny wasn't going to let the warden get away with blaming a computer for not letting Linda know her uncle was getting out of prison.

"Detective, I suggest you calm down." The warden stood from his desk.

"I don't need to calm down! You need to do your job!" Danny slammed his fist on the desk.

"Detective! You might be used to your last name meaning something but I will not have you in my office like this!" The warden yelled at Danny.

"Let's go Danny." Beaz had to push him out of the office as he practically growled at the warden for screwing up.

He hadn't even gotten back in his car when he got the phone call to report to One-PP.

* * *

Frank Reagan tried not to get involved in Danny or Jamie's jobs. However, when he got a phone call from the warden at Riker's yelling about Danny being in there and his temper it sent alarm bells off in Frank's head. Frank had Sid find out what Danny was working on. Linda and Danny had never officially told Frank about Linda's past. She hadn't wanted to waive it around and let everyone know. Frank always suspected something wasn't as perfect as Linda always made her childhood out to be. He knew Linda had to have some involvement with an inmate at Riker's when an address change for Linda was in the system and someone internally caught it. IA questioned Danny about it once but there was never any follow up. So Frank had always figured it was a family member or she was a witness to a crime of some sort. He stayed out of it. If his son and daughter-in-law wanted him to know, they'd tell him. But when Frank got phone calls like the one he'd just received, and found out it was Linda's uncle who was released, he requested the file to read. What was inside turned his stomach. He couldn't imagine anyone doing what Linda's uncle did to her.

Frank looked up as Baker knocked on the door, "Detective Reagan for you, Sir." She said.

"Send him in." Frank braced himself for his hot-headed son.

"This couldn't wait till Sunday?" Danny asked.

"How's Grace feeling today?" Frank started off with something to calm Danny down.

"She's fine. We got those Epipens all over now. Diaper bag, Jack's backpack in case he's babysitting or something, her bedroom, kitchen, Linda's purse, and daycare. She just needs to stay away from bees." Danny said, "But you didn't call me here to talk about Grace." Danny sat in one of the chairs facing Frank's desk, "I don't need to do too much work to figure that one out."

"No. No I didn't." Frank shook his head, "Since you think you know why you're here, enlighten me." 

"Dad, the guy is an idiot! Linda's uncle was released and she wasn't told about it! She found out when we were leaving the ER with Grace because that's where he was!" Danny's blood pressure was raising by the second.

"Okay. Did he see her? Try to hurt her? Hurt Grace? Talk to Linda?" Frank asked.

"No. But she still shouldn't have found out like that." Danny shook his head.

"From what I hear it was a computer error." Frank looked over the file.

"I don't care! She still should have been told. If it wasn't for Linda, he wouldn't be in jail. You think that son of a bitch is going to let that go?" Danny sighed.

"No. I don't. Not if she put him there. However, it's been a long time Danny." Frank tried to reason with his eldest child.

"Long time or not, he deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his miserable life." Danny argued back.

"Not according to the law." Frank stated.

"Do you have any idea what he's done?" Danny asked, "He hurt her so much." Danny didn't want to tell Linda's secret but his dad needed to realize this wasn't a petty crime, "Dad he hurt her. He's a registered sex offender because of what he did to her when she was a kid."

"I read the file." Frank admitted, "I was looking into who you were looking for information about and realized his last name is her maiden name. Then noticed she was one of the victims that testified. Is she doing okay?"

"No. She's not. This isn't okay." Danny stressed.

"No. It's not. But it was an error and yelling at the warden gets you know where. Is Giarrusso tied to a case or is this all personal?" Frank asked.

"That night in the ER he was being questioned about a kidnapping. I'm working the kidnapping case." Danny stopped his sentence short.

"And working Linda's case at the same time." Frank finished his sentence.

"She's not a case again Dad. I can't do that again." Danny shook his head.

"Then find Giarrusso. And make sure she's not. But Danny, this goes by the book. It's enough that if people put Linda's maiden name in this, it will look like you're too close but I know you won't stop even if I tell you to. So work this by the book and keep me looped in." Frank ordered, "And if Linda needs anything she can call me."

"Thanks Dad." Danny nodded his head. He walked out of Frank's office with even more determination to find Vinny Giarrusso.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Danny didn't know what he would say to the man who assaulted his wife many years ago. He walked up to the apartment Giarrusso was renting and knocked on the door. Danny kept a hand hovering over his gun when the door swung open.

"What?" Giarrusso said.

"I'm Detective Reagan, this is my partner Detective Beaz, we'd like to talk to you about a kidnapping that happened last week." Danny said.

"Already told cops I know nothing." He slammed the door in the detective's faces. Danny knocked again, "I didn't do anything. Can't you leave me alone? It's bad enough I have to deal with being the ex-con. Now I have cops at my door all the time. Go find yourself another sex offender to mess with." Giarrusso said angrily.

"If you have nothing to hide maybe we can take a look around?" Beaz asked.

Giarrusso rolled his eyes, "Parole officer was just here. Nothing in my place." He stepped aside, "But if it will get you two to leave me the Hell alone then be my guest."

Danny walked in first. He carefully looked around the small living space. It was a mess. Dirty dishes piled in the sink, clothes strewn all over the place, bed unmade, cigarette butts and ashtrays on almost every surface. Beer bottles were collecting on top of the stove. Food was left out and quickly expiring. Danny walked through the bedroom while Beaz searched the bathroom and hall closet. Danny's eyes landed on the only thing that looked clean. Next to Giarrusso's bed was a picture frame. Inside the frame was a photo of a little girl and a young Giarrusso. Danny looked a little closer at the photo. Ever fiber of his being fought to not punch Giarrusso right there. The picture was of Linda sitting on Giarrusso's lap. He was holding her around the waist and kissing her cheek. You could tell by looking at the picture Linda looked uncomfortable. To most it just looked like an awkward picture. One that you wouldn't normally put in a frame. Taken between other photos and caught a bad angle. But Danny knew what was going on behind the photo. Linda couldn't be any older than six or seven when it was taken. A whole year or two after Giarrusso started molesting her.

"That's my niece. Not my kid. In case you were wondering." Giarrusso interrupted Danny's thoughts.

Danny grimaced, "You see her?" He asked hoping Giarrusso would say something so Danny could haul him in.

"Not since she was a kid. She was pretty. I bet she's still pretty." Giarrusso said, "She testified against me but I think she's mature enough to put it behind her."

"Reagan. We should go. Nothing here." Beaz could feel the tension in the air between the two men. She needed to get Danny out of there before he did something stupid.

"You should probably stay away from her." Danny stepped closer to Giarrusso, "She testified against you because you raped her. You stole her childhood from her. You are what her nightmares are about. You are the evil in her life. I'd suggest you stay the Hell away from her and get as far away from her as possible." Danny said angrily, "Stay away."

"Detective. Let's go!" Beaz said before Danny threatened Giarrusso. She agreed with him, she just didn't want him benched because he was protecting his wife.

Danny nodded his head, ever so slightly knocking the picture off the table, shattering the glass. Danny felt as if he was on fire. If Linda's uncle thought he was going to contact Linda, he had another thing coming. There was no way Danny would let Linda relive her past with that monster.

* * *

At the hospital Linda was almost finished with her day shift. Jack and Sean were home from Sean's practice, and Danny was still working. Linda was gathering her things when Danny called her cellphone.

"Hey babe." She smiled.

"Hey. You headed home?" He asked.

"Yeah. In about ten minutes. Just have to pick up Grace and I have to put gas in the car on the way home too. But then I'll be home." Linda told him as she double checked her purse for her wallet.

"Okay." Danny said, "I just wanted to check in. Make sure you're alright."

"Danny, checking in is my thing when you've been working for too long and I haven't seen you. You're not checking in. What's wrong?" She knew better. Danny didn't call and check up on her. Not without a reason. His reason could be that he was stopping by, bringing her food, losing a child or victim that reminded him of his family, needing to talk after a hard case, coming home early, staying late, whatever it was, it wasn't for no reason at all. Danny Reagan always had a reason.

"I just needed to hear that you are okay." He sighed.

"I'm okay. I love you." Linda grinned.

"Love you more." Danny smiled.

"Love you the most. Come home to me." She ordered him.

"Always." Danny ended the call.

Linda slipped her phone in her pocket and went up to daycare to pick up Grace. Once both of them were ready to go, Linda said goodbye to her coworkers and walked to her car. It was cold and rainy today so she had parked in the parking garage instead of the lot right near the doors. But the garage had elevators that reached the main floor of the hospital so there was no need to go out into the rain.

Linda thought she heard something while she was walking with Grace in her arms but when she turned around she didn't see anything. So she kept walking. The second time she heard the noise she became suspicious. She quickly buckled Grace into her car seat and put her purse and diaper bag on the floor in back. No sooner had she shut Grace's door did she spot the source of the sound.

"What are you doing here?!" Linda was cornered. Her back was to her car and she was facing the man who haunted her dreams.

"I wanted to see you. To see how beautiful you turned out." Giarrusso said. He took a step closer, "I was wrong. You're even more beautiful than I could have dreamed of. Such pretty hair. Never would have thought you'd need glasses. You look good, Linnie."

"Don't call me that." Linda said coldly. Her uncle called her 'Linnie' when he wanted to 'play their special games' together. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"You have a baby? I bet she's gorgeous. Just like you." Giarrusso inched closer to Linda.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Linda wasn't going to let him near Grace. She didn't care what he did to her, as long as he didn't hurt Grace.

"C'mon Linnie. Give your uncle a hug. What happened is in the past. I'm not mad at you for testifying. It's okay. I get it." His smile sent chills down Linda's spine.

"Go away. Now!" Linda yelled hoping someone would hear her, "Get away! I don't want to see you! Go away!" Just as she'd hoped one of her coworker who were leaving with her boyfriend, turned towards her.

"Linda! You okay?!" Her coworker shouted.

Her boyfriend ran over to Linda, "What's going on here?" He asked Linda.

"This guy needs to go away. He needs to leave me alone. Call security." Linda said, "This guy needs to go. Now."

The boyfriend nodded his head, "Dude. Get away from her." 

The nurse Linda worked with was already on the phone with security telling them Linda needed help in the parking garage and directing them to the exact location.

"I'm just having a nice conversation with my niece." Giarrusso smiled.

"I'm an off-duty cop with NYPD. Your conversation is done. Get away from her. Now before I arrest you for harassment." The guy flashed his badge, "I'm not messing around. Get. Away. Now. If I see you here again you're going to jail."

Security pulled up and got out of their cars. They walked towards the group. Giarrusso put his hands in the air, as if he was surrendering, "Alright, alright. I'm going. I'll see you later Linnie." He whistled as he walked away. 

The guy looked at Linda, "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Linda shuddered, "Can I get your name? When I tell my husband later, he's going to ask for it." Linda said.

"Sure. Officer Kyle Thompson." The officer showed Linda his badge.

"12th precinct. You work with my brother-in-law." She smiled.

"Who?" The officer asked.

"Officer Jamie Reagan. I'm married to his brother Detective Danny Reagan." Linda explained.

"Which makes the PC your father-in-law." The officer smiled, "So should I expect a visit from Detective Reagan?" He asked nervous about meeting the Police Commissioner's family.

"Maybe. But I'll be sure to make him understand that if it wasn't for you I don't know what that guy would have done." Linda said.

"Is he really your uncle?" The officer asked.

"Genetically but in any other instance no." She explained.

"If he bothers you again let me know. We only have one car at the moment so I'm here a lot picking Celeste up and dropping her off. I can always escort you and your kid to your car if needed." He offered.

"Thanks." Linda smiled, "I'll let Danny know you offered too."

"Anytime." He shook Linda's hand once again before leaving with his girlfriend.

Linda got in her car and drove straight home. She'd forgotten about getting gas. Having him call her  _that_ all over again brought all the memories to the surface again. She quickly walked into the house with Grace in her arms wishing Danny was home already. She just wanted her husband to hold her and tell her she was safe. She saw the cops outside in their car but it wasn't enough. She needed Danny. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Danny you can't tell me I can't go to work!" Linda yelled. The second he got home she told him about what happened at work. She told him the officer who jumped in to send Giarrusso on his way. That's when Danny lost it.

"You can't go to work if you'r not safe Linda!" Danny was angry. He was angry that his wife was in danger. Angry that his daughter was there. Angry that Giarrusso had the balls to show up and talk to her. What did he think he was doing.

"I'm safe! I'm home! I'm not harmed!" Linda argued.

"This time! What about next time?!" Danny asked.

"I  _can_ take care of myself! I'm a big girl Danny! And he might scare the Hell out of me but I'm not the same little girl whose bedroom he can crawl into at night anymore!" Linda stood her ground, "He's _not_ going to control my life anymore! He stole enough of it!" Linda plopped down on the couch with her face in her hands.

"Linda, it's not about him controlling your life." Danny took a deep breath, "It's about you being safe."

"Can't you arrest him for harassment or something?" Linda asked.

"You'd have to get a restraining order and if he broke that he could be charged but if I go after him for today, he'll be out in a few hours. It won't stick. They'll say that the officer that was there solved the crisis and he left you alone after that." Danny sat next to his wife, "I just want you safe."

Linda nodded her head, "But keeping me locked up isn't going to help things. I can't just sit here and wait for him to come after me."

"I don't want you to do that either." Danny took her hand in  his, "I want to know that if I'm not here you're safe. And while yes, you can take care of yourself, he's also bigger and stronger than you. Plus you had Grace with you today. I can't lose you Linda."

"You won't." Linda said, "You said I'd need a restraining order to have him arrested the next time he did this?" She asked.

"Yeah." Danny nodded his head, "Legally he didn't do anything but scare you. I want kill him but legally they won't keep him locked up if he didn't harm you or Grace."

"Then tomorrow we do that. We get one so he can't come near me again." Linda said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not mad at you." Danny apologized.

"I'm not mad at you either. This whole thing is just stressful." She squeezed Danny's hand tight, "I love you. I know you'll keep me safe."

Danny kissed the side of her head, "Oh Linda." He sighed. Danny slipped his arms around her waist, "I'll protect you. You're always safe with me."

"I know. It's one of the perks of being married to you." She grinned.

"There's more than one?" Danny asked. He felt like a jerk for yelling at her before. He was so scared something would happen. If he could just keep his family in a protective bubble, he'd sleep much better at night.

"There's plenty. One is that you're always warmer than I am. It keeps the heat bill down because I have you in bed next to me. And another perk is that you never fail to make me smile. And another is that no matter how many years go by you still look at me with those eyes that you're always saying are only looking at me." Linda smiled wide, "You keep your promises. You would cut off your own arm before ever hurting me. You're never anything but gentle with me. But I think the best and biggest perk is that no matter what's going on in our lives, no matter what we've been through or had to endure, you always love me. You're always by my side. You'll never leave me." Linda said honestly.

Danny wasn't usually a speechless guy. But hearing his wife talk about him so openly and why she loved him took all the words he could have said out of his mouth. Instead he kissed his wife's lips. Gently at first, intensifying as he gently laid her back on the couch climbing on top of her. Danny slid his hands up the sides of her shirt.

"What if one of the kids comes downstairs?" She tilted her head to look at the stairs.

"Then they will learn to be asleep this late at night." He answered with a smile.

Linda cackled with laughter as Danny proceeded to use his actions to show her exactly how much he loved her.

* * *

In the morning Linda and Danny went to the court to file for a restraining order against Vinny. Linda had only needed to talk to the judge for a few minutes before the motion was granted. It was clear to the judge the man was a menace and his actions put not only Linda at risk, but an innocent little baby too. Danny walked Linda to her car needed to part ways so he could get back to work.

"Please think about staying at Dad's house for the next few days?" He asked her. The conversation had come up at breakfast. Danny called Erin to see what Linda would need for court. Erin must have called Frank because no sooner did Erin hand up with Danny, then Frank called Danny and offered for Linda and the kids to stay at the house with him and Henry.

"I'll think about it. But with this, now at least he can be arrested if he comes near me again." Linda said.

"Why don't we hope this never has to see the light of day again" Danny opened Linda's car door so she could get in.

Linda started the car and put her purse on the passenger seat, "I hope you're right."

"Seat belt." Danny reminded her, "Me too. I'll call you later. Drive safely. Call me when you get to work."

Linda buckled her seat belt, "I will call you when I get to work, I'll check in throughout the shift and I'll call you when I leave work, and again when I get home." She smiled, "I do a lot of calling you today." 

"Good." Danny kissed his wife goodbye before shutting her car door for her. He watched her drive off before getting into his own car. They'd gotten a tip on the missing kid and were going to talk to some neighbors that thought they saw him with an older man a few hours ago. Beaz was already there with a team but Danny wanted to question the perp in custody.

* * *

Linda's shift was unusually quiet for a day shift. Not many people walking through the doors. The majority of cases were brought in by ambulance. Linda was walking back from getting coffee when she saw Jamie sitting on a gurney getting bandaged up.

She walked over, "What happened to you?" She asked.

"He didn't fake to the left." Eddie teased.

"That looks deep." Linda looked at the cut on his shoulder.

"It just needs to be clean and stitched. Nothing long lasting but maybe a scar." Linda's co-worker smiled.

Linda nodded her head, "Knife?" She asked.

"Yeah. Didn't move quick enough." Jamie said, "And contrary to what Eddie says, the guy was swinging wildly. It wasn't easy to pick a direction."

"You tell Frank yet?" Linda asked him.

"I think I'll wait till Sunday dinner and when he asks me to move something heavy for him, I won't be able to." Jamie said, "Hey. Danny said you and the kids might be staying at dad's. Everything okay?" Jamie asked. Danny hadn't told Jamie anything. He didn't want Linda to be uncomfortable or embarrassed. He knew his family would accept her past but Linda was so scared and protective of it, Danny didn't want to use her trust against her.

"Yeah. You know Danny. Over protective as always." She looked up as a trauma came bursting through the door, "I gotta go. I don't want to see you back here." She patted Jamie's good shoulder before running off to help with the incoming patient.

True to his word Officer Thompson walked Linda and Grace to her car while he picked up his girlfriend who worked the same shift as Linda. He confirmed he'd be there tomorrow too when they both got off at the same time.

When Linda got home Jack was watching TV and Sean was on his phone. She set Grace in the living room to play while she made dinner. Only an hour later Danny walked through the door. The missing kid had been found but there was still no perp to arrest. Unfortunately it looked like whoever killed the child was going to get away with it if Danny and Beaz didn't find him fast. Danny spent the evening with the boys and Grace. He talked until he was blue in the face to Jack about being smart at parties and not drinking and driving while at school. He sat with Sean for a while talking about dating and respecting women. Danny put Grace to bed after rocking her to sleep telling her how he'd shoot any boy that made her cry. And if she doesn't like the boys at daycare she just had to crawl away from them.

Linda giggled from her spot leaning against the door watching Danny put her in the crib, "Crawl away? That's your advice for her?"

"She crawls faster than she walks and she can't really run yet." Danny said as if it was the most sane piece of advice he could ever have told her.

"I think at one, it's a little early to have a talk about boys." Linda smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with starting early." Danny kissed his wife. He carefully closed Grace's door, "Besides, she's never going to date anyway." Danny checked on Jack and Sean telling them to go to bed soon. It was almost eleven and Sean had football practice the next day.

In their bedroom Linda pulled her shirt over her head and started to undress to take a shower. She took her necklace off, "Danny did you move my jewelry box?" She asked. She could have sworn it was right there on top of the dresser when she got up that morning.

Danny shook his head, "No. It's over here." He picked it up from her nightstand, "You must have moved it when you got dressed."

"Must have." Linda muttered. She placed her necklace inside and dropped her dirty clothes in the hamper, "I wonder if Jack came in here when I asked him to give Grace a bath tonight." Linda said from he bathroom with the door open, "The soaps are moved around. He must have been looking for Grace's since I shower her in here sometimes." She turned the hot water on as she fixed the soap bottles.

Danny walked in behind her, "Jack isn't usually in here without asking." 

"Yeah but I asked him to give Grace a bath when she spilled her cup on her head and I was cooking." Linda looked over her shoulder as Danny stepped in the shower, "You're joining?" She asked.

"Water conservation." He kissed her cheek. 

"Yeah okay." Linda laughed not believing him for one second. Linda was grateful the day had passed with minimal stress about Vinny. He hadn't tried to contact her. He didn't try to contact Danny. She hoped the incident in the garage was the last she'd hear from him. She prayed he'd never come near her again. She'd never have refused to go to Frank's if she'd known his plan. If she had known what was going to happen, maybe she could have prevented it.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days's Linda swore she was losing it. Or she needed more sleep. She'd put something down and it would be shifted when she went to pick it up again. Danny said she was just stressed and probably forgetting small things lately. But when his lock box with his off duty weapon went missing, the whole block knew about it. The only time Linda ever touched it was when she was cleaning out the closet once a year. She'd bring the box to their bedroom and slide it under Danny's side of the bed. When he didn't see it in the closet he wondered what she was cleaning and went upstairs to retrieve it. He only panicked when it wasn't up there either. Linda swore she hadn't touched it. Jack and Sean hadn't been home for the day. Jack was hanging out with some friends and Sean had tagged along. Danny called a team over to his house. Someone had to have broken in and stolen his gun. What the tech team found would haunt Danny forever.

"Detective. You might want to see this." One of them called him up the stairs.

"Danny?" Linda looked over at him. She'd come home from market the second he said someone broke in. Today she worked a late shift so in the morning when everyone left she decided to run a few errands. She didn't know exactly what she'd do but she couldn't be at work leaving Danny to worry home alone.

"Stay here." Danny told Linda.

Beaz sat down next to Linda, "Can you think of anyone who would have broken in here?" She started asking Linda to try and find a lead.

Danny walked into his bedroom to see one of the technicians on a step stool pulling a thin black line out of the central air vent in the wall. Danny knew from experience, it was a camera, "We need to find where that came from." 

"We're bagging all of them." One of the officers supervising the scene said.

"All of them?" Danny asked.

"Detective, we found two in here to get a full view of the room and one in your master bathroom. I also got word that there's two in the living room, one in the kitchen and three in the basement room." The officer said, "We're looking for more."

"Kids rooms?" Danny almost didn't want to know.

"No Sir. They children's rooms seem clean. We're sweeping with a fine tooth comb but we haven't found anything pertinent to the case." The officer told Danny.

"But you found  _something_ in there." Danny felt as if the officer was hiding something from him.

"Sir. It's not my place. They aren't my kids. They're safe and there's nothing illegal in there." He said.

"What is it? Just tell me." Danny sighed. As if things could really get worse right now.

The officer thought for a moment, "One of your boys...uh...he...he's got a few porno magazines stashed under his mattress. If it's any consolation I think it's the older one. His bed was made, the other one not so much."

Danny groaned, "Yup. That would be Jack." Danny sighed heavily, "Let me know what happens with these cameras. And don't repeat the porn thing to my wife. I'll handle it." Danny shook his head. Leave it to Jack for the NYPD to find his porn stash. And honestly, what was that kid doing with it anyway. Shouldn't his kid be better than he was at his son's age?

"Danny they said there's cameras all over the house. He's watching. It has to be him." Linda was pacing with Grace in her arms as Danny walked down the stairs.

"If we can prove it's him, he can be arrested for violating the restraining order." Danny kissed Linda trying to calm her down, "Let's go pick him up and have a little talk." Danny said to his partner, "Jamie's on his way to take Grace to Dad's house and escort you to work." Danny said.

They'd already fought over her going in tonight. She promised she'd let Jamie tag along as personal security but that she couldn't call out. Not because Vinny was in their house. She'd had enough of him scaring her into silence. She wasn't going to take this laying down. She'd be okay. Especially with Jamie around even if he was off-duty.

"I already told Jack to go there when they get back from their friends house." Danny said, "And I sent an escort so they don't get lost." He knew if Jack had the option he'd stay out later because Frank wouldn't reprimand him as hard as his Dad would.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She watched Danny and Beaz leave to go talk to Vinny. She just hoped this would be the end.

* * *

When Danny and Beaz got to Vinny's apartment they found the door wide open. Cautiously they entered with their weapons in their hands. Danny's heart dropped. On the coffee table was his lock box, only the gun was missing. The photo of Linda next to, and computer monitors. All displaying the most recent video on a loop of Danny's house.

"We need back up and TARU." Danny said. Once they cleared the apartment they carefully looked through everything. 

Beaz searched through the stack of papers next to Vinny's bed, "Danny." Beaz said carefully, "When you see this, you're going to be really mad. But Ineed you to take a deep breath and calm down." She tried to warn him. She opened the nightstand drawer to find pictures Vinny had taken. She presumed they must be stills from the video he had playing. Linda walking around the house, Linda and Danny asleep in bed, Linda in the bathroom brushing her teeth, Linda with Grace in the living room, Linda doing laundry, Linda doing anything around the house. Under those photo was another set. The first photo was of Linda in the shower. The next was Linda undressing in her bedroom. Beaz flipped through the pictures before setting them aside. They were of every second Linda was somehow naked. Even photos of her and Danny having sex were in the pile. Beaz knew Danny would hit the roof.

Danny walked in the bedroom, "What did you find?" He asked.

"Pictures." She said, "They are on the bed."

Danny almost couldn't believe his eyes, "This is...this is us..." He gasped seeing pictures of him and his wife being intimate, "I'm going to kill him."

Beaz and Danny went back to searching when Danny stumbled upon something else. An appointment card from the outpatient center at St. Vincent's.

* * *

Jamie was sitting at the nurses station where he could see most of the floor. He kept his eyes on Linda and watched ever person that entered the ER.

"I almost hope he shows up here." Jamie said to Linda, "Then I can take him in for the restraining order."

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head.

"So I know it's a sensitive topic but you said this guy is your uncle. And you have a restraining order for a reason. But why? What did he do to warrant it?" Jamie asked still not having been told the whole story.

Linda sighed, "I don't like talking about it."

"I hear that but it's just that...if I'm going to be able to keep you safe, you kind-of have to trust me with this so I know what I'm dealing with." Jamie said.

Linda thought for a moment. He was probably right, "When I as a kid he sexually assaulted me from the time I was five till I was thirteen and he finally went to jail for it." Linda told him, "He's out and messing with me again. He cornered me in the parking lot, and now hid cameras around my house. God only knows what he's doing with those videos."

"Linda, can I get a hand?" One of the doctors called from the other end of the ER.

Linda nodded her head, "I'll be back." 

Jamie started to walk after her but hearing someone start yelling and glass smashing he instinctively turned around. What he didn't know was that if he'd kept his eyes on his sister-in-law for only five more seconds he'd have seen her be pulled into a stairwell door.

Linda tried to scream but the man who grabbed her put his hand over her mouth too quickly.

"Hi Linnie. Want to play a game?" Linda felt herself fill with fear. It was her uncle, "Let's go somewhere more private to play this game." Linda tried to fight him off but he put a gun to her back. Giarrusso showed her a picture of Grace, "If you don't come with me, I'll find her to play with." Giarrusso dragged Linda up to the roof. When he opened the door the wind whipped against them, "I've been watching you Linnie. You're a lot more fun now that you're older." 

* * *

Danny called Linda over and over again. This couldn't happen. Vinny couldn't get to her. Jamie was right there. Danny ran into the ER, "Kid! Where's Linda?!" Danny shouted at Jamie.

"She's treating a patient. Just down the corner." Jamie couldn't have missed anything. He saw her go in the room. When he'd looked back over his shoulder he saw a nurse with short hair close the door behind her. He couldn't really see her clear but he was sure it was Linda. They'd had no problems all night.

Danny, Beaz, and Jamie ran to check the room Jamie said Linda was in. When they opened it Jamie's mouth dropped to the ground, "Where's Nurse Reagan?" He asked.

"Never came in. We lost the patient." The doctor sighed.

"Danny." Jamie started to say.

"I have to find her." Danny started going room to room to find his wife.

Jamie started questioning everyone about when they saw Linda last while Beaz called for back up and reported that na officer's wife was in distress. All available officers swarmed into St. Vincent's and surrounding areas. Danny had no idea his wife was fighting for her life atop the roof of the hospital.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Floor by floor, room by room the NYPD searched for Linda Reagan. No one had any idea she was being held against her will on the roof.

"Let me go!" Linda yelled at Giarrusso, "I'm not your little Linnie anymore! Why can't you leave me alone!?"

"Oh Linnie." He pushed her up against the bricks not caring they were digging into her skin, "You're so feisty. You know when I watch you and Danny have sex you seem to enjoy it so much more than when you and I had sex."

"We didn't have sex. You raped me!" She yelled at him. Linda tried to kick him but he moved away too quickly. With him off her Linda ran for the door only to be pulled back when he grabbed her hair.

"What have I told you about running and crying? I don't like it. Now be a good girl and get on your knees. We're going to play one last game before I kill you. You stole my life. You sent me to prison. But I behaved in there. Because I knew I'd get out and one day I'd have you again. I'd ruin your life like you ruined mine. I'd get to show you how it feels to have everything taken from you." He yanked Linda backwards still gripping her hair.

"Just let me go. I won't tell anyone. I'll tell Danny it wasn't you." Linda begged as he brought her close to the edge of the building.

Giarrusso laughed, "Oh yeah. That was interesting. Finding out you married a family of cops. You're parents must have  _loved_ that. They couldn't keep you away from a guy like me so you had to go find someone who you  _thought_ could? But guess even he can't do that. You see Linnie. I'm smarter than all of them. I'm five steps ahead and bulletproof. No one can keep you safe. Not a single soul. Because I will always find you." Giarrusso threw Linda to the ground. Her head slammed against the concrete.

Linda saw a white flash before her eyes. She was dizzy, disorientated and confused. She couldn't see straight and wasn't able to stand up without feeling like she was gong to fall. She had a major concussion.

Giarrusso straddled her waist pinning her down with his body, "Stop. No! Please don't do this! Don't hurt me!" Linda yelled.

Giarrusso stuck the barrel of the gun to her lips, "Shut up. You know the rules of Uncle Vinny's games. No noise."

Linda broke down and started to cry. She tried to fight but her head hurt so much. Her glasses had been knocked off. Her vision was worse because she was dizzy. Linda didn't know how she was going to get out of this.

Giarrusso started pushing her clothes out of the way. When he released her hands and moved the gun Linda took the only chance she thought she'd get. She brought her knee up slamming it between Giarrusso's legs.

"You bitch!" He screamed as he rolled off her. Linda scrambled to her feet and ran for the door. That's when she heard it. The loud bang. The whistle of the wind by her ear. She saw the smoke from the bullet beside her, "I won't miss next time!" He yelled.

Linda froze. She was only five feet away. But she didn't know if she could run faster than he could shoot. She paused for too long. Giarrusso grabbed her and yanked her back to where he had her.

"That's not going to happen! You hurt it! Now you make it better." He kicked Linda's legs from under her causing her to drop to her knees as he unzipped his pants.

* * *

Danny was in the stairwell walking up to the next floor with the ESU team when they heard the gunshot.

"The roof!" Danny yelled, "Get a chopper up there!" Danny never ran up five flights of stairs so fast in his life. He prayed he didn't find Linda in a pool of blood when he opened the door to the roof. 

"Get away from her!" Danny screamed at Giarrusso when he saw them.

Giarrusso smiled. He grabbed Linda by the neck and pulled her in front of him as a human shield, "Back away detective or I'll shoot her!"

"Let her go!" Danny tried to find a clean shot without risking Linda but couldn't, "You're not getting out of this one!" Danny yelled.

"But do I take myself out or make you do it?!" Giarrusso asked, "Because I can go a lot of ways. I don't care how it ends for me. In any way, she goes too."

"Let her go!" Danny repeated. The ESU team flanked around trying to secure some type of perimeter to take Giarrusso out.

Giarrusso backed up to the edge of the wall. He dragged Linda up to the ledge, "You know, I always knew I'd die one day. I'm glad today I can die on my own terms with my little Linnie in my arms." 

"Get away from the ledge!" Danny walked forwards, "Just let her go and maybe the DA can work something out." Danny was ready to plead with the man if he'd let Linda go.

"I've done my homework. The DA won't make any deal because your father is the commissioner and your sister is an ADA." Giarrusso shook his head, "No deal."

"Just let her go! You don't need her!" Danny said, "Let me trade places!" He even tried begging.

"No. I like her. I've always like her. Seems like you like her too." Giarrusso was just trying to push Danny's hot buttons.

"Please! Let her go!" Danny took a few steps closer, "Just let my wife go!"

"I don't think I'll do that. She's the only reason I'm here. And I want to keep her with me. Forever." Giarrusso said.

Danny didn't know what to do. If he tried to grab Linda they could both go over the edge or be shot or he could miss her entirely. In the few seconds Danny deliberated Giarrusso made his decision for him. Danny watched helplessly as Giarrusso stepped off the ledge taking Linda with him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Danny Reagan would never figure out exactly how many milliseconds it took for him to get from point A to point B. All he knew was that when he blinked he was half hanging over the edge of the roof reaching for his wife.

Linda didn't have any idea what stopped her fall. She felt herself scream and fall then suddenly something warm grabbed her hand. She started to slip so she brought her other hand up to the strong warm object. She looked up with tears in her eyes to see Danny halfway off the roof holding her hand.

"I got you baby! I got you!" Danny felt his heart in his throat, "Get her up! Get her up!" He shouted at everyone around him. Officers dropped their weapons and started pulling Danny back over the ledge while he kept his grip on his wife. Once she was up higher, other officers grabbed her arms from either side helping hoist her up and over to safety. Linda clung to Danny not caring that she was sobbing into his chest.

"Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go." She repeated over and over. Linda had been through a lot in her life but nothing could compare to the fear of death she'd just experienced.

"I got you. I got you." Danny sat on the rooftop with his arms securely around his wife, "I got you Linda. You're safe." Danny pressed kisses from the top of her head to her cheek and everywhere in between, "You're safe. I got you. I'm not letting go. I promise. I'm not moving."

Officers around secured the roof, while learning of Vinny Giarrusso's fate. He hadn't survived the fall. There was no way he'd have been able to. Not from the roof of the tall hospital. Danny held Linda in his arms until a team of doctors and nurses came up to check her out.

"We need to get her inside." The doctor said, "She needs to be checked out."

Danny nodded his head, "Linda. I'm going to stand up now. And carry you down. Then they want to make sure you're alright." 

"My glasses." Linda muttered with her face still pressed to Danny's chest. Beaz handed Danny the spare pair a nurse had gotten out of Linda's desk.

"I got 'em right here." Danny gently moved Linda's face back and slid her glasses on. He pecked her lips, "There you go." He carefully stood keeping Linda securely in his arms. Danny carried her down the first flight of stairs to the hallway where a few nurses were waiting with a gurney to take her to get looked at. Danny felt horrible that he had to practically pry Linda from his arms. He held her hand with every step they took. They wanted to do a set of x-rays to make sure she didn't fracture her arm when Danny grabbed her. It was possible from the force he used to pull her back up but understandable in the situation. But Linda had thrown up from the concussion so they pushed the x-ray off till she didn't feel like she was going to pass out. She wasn't complaining of pain. The x-ray was more precautionary than anything else.

Danny didn't know who called his family but soon they were in the waiting room. It was too familiar. Too 'normal' for them. Danny watched as the doctor came in the room and changed the pain medication Linda was on. She was feeling a bit better but still woozy from her head injury.

"Why are you changing them?" Linda tried to read the label on the vile but her vision blurred the small black letters together.

"Your blood work came back. We ran it just to make sure everything was okay." The doctor explained, "Why didn't you say you were pregnant? We would have just started with this one." The doctor said, "Anyway, blood work came back fine. I'll send OB down to see what we can find out about the baby."

"Excuse me?" Linda was completely confused.

"She's what?" Danny thought he'd heard wrong.

"Pregnant." The doctor's jaw fell, "You...didn't know?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked.

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

"Linda." Danny said, "When?" 

"I have no idea." Linda took a deep breath, "Is the baby okay?"

"I'll send Abby down to check things out. I think she's on call for OB right now." The doctor started to leave the room, "Congratulations?" He half asked as he paged for the obstetrician to go to Linda's room.

"Can I have my phone?" Linda asked Danny. Linda looked through her calendar for her last period, "Oh my God. Danny. I'm almost two weeks late. I didn't even notice! Oh my God. Danny what are we going to do? We can't have a baby. I just fell off the roof of a building!" Linda was panicking, "And having a baby at my age is so risky! For both of us! Danny!"

"Linda." Danny took her hand in his, "Linda. Honey. Calm down. First, you have a concussion. Calm down." He sat on the bed facing her, "Second, we'll figure it out. We'll make sure you two are healthy the whole time and take any necessary precautions or do anything we need to."

"The boys will think they're being replaced! Oh my God and if it's a girl..." Linda rambled.

"They won't think anything like that. They will be happy to have another sibling. And if it's a girl then we have two of each and the house is even." Danny said.

"What about space? Our house isn't that big." Linda's mind was rolling through every worst case scenario.

"Linda. Stop. It's okay. We'll figure it out. Let's start with making sure you're alright and seeing the doctor when she gets here." Danny kissed his wife, "You're pregnant." He grinned.

"How?" She wondered.

"When you're feeling better I'll show you." He teased. Linda rolled her eyes, "Babe I haven't bought a condom since before Jack was born and you haven't been on the pill since then either." He reminded her.

"Yeah but...Oh my God." She leaned back against the pillows still astounded at the news.

Ten minutes later the obstetrician on call came into the room, "Hey Linda. I hear you're expecting!" She smiled wide, "Unexpectedly expecting?"

"Very much so." Linda said.

"Let's see what I can tell you. When was your last period?" She asked. Linda ran through the list of questions while they tried to figure out the date of conception. Abby preformed a trans-vaginal ultrasound to try and hear the baby's heartbeat. 

Linda started crying the second she heart the soft thumping, "Oh my God Danny!" Linda cried happy tears.

"According to what you said, I'd put you at just about six weeks. Maybe seven." Abby grinned.

"I've been pregnant twice. How am I that far without knowing?!" Linda couldn't believe it.

"You have been under a lot of stress and you said you didn't notice the missed period so once that happened it was easy to miss a few more weeks. Especially considering everything else." Abby said, "Don't feel bad. When I was pregnant with my first I spotted for the first three months and just thought my period was light because that wasn't abnormal for me. It wasn't until I missed month four that I realized I was pregnant." She smiled, "It happens to the best of us." She put Linda's legs down and stood, "If you need an OB I'm available and if you have one you like, go see them when you get out of here." Abby told her, "Congratulations guys!"

Danny kissed Linda's lips, "Oh God that was our baby!" He couldn't stop the smile from reaching ear to ear.

"Oh my God. How are we going to tell everyone?" Linda asked.

Danny shook his head, "I don't know. But for now let's just celebrate together while you two relax." Danny put his hand on Linda's stomach, "You should sleep." Danny kissed her forehead, "We'll figure out what to say to the family when you wake up." He said. Danny watched her eyes close for longer and longer. He could tell she was fighting sleep, "I'll lay with you." Danny leaned back on the hospital bed holding Linda close. One hand remaining firmly on her belly. Protecting the tiniest member from any possible harm.


	9. Chapter 9

Linda woke up to quiet voices talking. She blinked her eyes a few times, rubbing the sleep out. Danny was standing by the door talking quietly to Frank. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she saw Frank nod his head, pat Danny's shoulder then walk away. Danny shut the door quietly.

"You're awake." He smiled when he turned around.

"Just woke up. Everything okay?" She asked. She wondered what they were discussing.

"Yeah. I told Dad that you're okay. And the doctor said you'd be discharged in about an hour or so. They can all go home. I'll take you home and the kids can stay at his house for the night. Jack will bring Sean and Grace home tomorrow." Danny walked over to the bed. He carefully sat on the edge, "How are you feeling?"

Linda smiled, "Better. My head is still killing me but I'm not nauseous anymore." 

"Good." Danny kissed her cheek. Linda picked at her fingernails as she thought about being pregnant. She was scared. She was a lot younger when she had the boys. She couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong with this baby because of her age, "You sure you're alright?" Danny asked again.

"Yeah. Nervous. Scared." She said.

"You're safe honey. I promise. This place is covered with cops and not just Reagan's." He smiled, "You're safe." Danny hugged Linda tightly.

"It's not that." Linda shook her head, "Not really. Being pregnant scares me. It's been so long, and I'm so much older. If something happens to the baby...Danny there's just so much that can go wrong." Linda started tearing up.

"We'll talk to the doctor and do anything they want us to, to make sure you're both safe and healthy." Danny tried to assure her.

"But what if something goes wrong even if we do all that?" Linda asked, "What if the baby has something wrong with it?" 

"Then we learn how to handle it. We handle Grace and her getting sick all the time. We handled Sean and the ear infections he used to get all the time. Jack getting his tonsils taken out. And Sean was in speech therapy when he was little because of that tongue tie thing. We will figure out what we need to do for our kids." Danny put a hand on her stomach, "All of our kids."

Linda nodded her head, "Okay."

"Okay." Danny repeated softly. He kissed the tip of Linda's nose, "When do you want to tell the family?" He asked. If it was just up to Danny he'd be shouting it from the rooftops. 

"Can we wait a little bit? I don't want to tell them and then have to tell them I lost the baby. Can we just wait a few more weeks? Please?" Linda asked. She was terrified she'd lose the baby.

Danny nodded his head, "Okay. But nothing will happen. This baby is going to be perfect."

"That's what you said about the other ones." Linda smiled.

"And I meant it then, like I do now. It's  _our_ baby. How could it not be perfect?" Danny gently rubbed Linda's stomach, "I can't wait till we can see you." He talked directly to the baby.

"You do remember it doesn't have ears yet, right?" She teased.

"I know that. But it's not going to stop me from talking to it. I remember talking to Jack and Sean when you were further along and feeling them move around." He smiled.

"They both always moved more when you were around. It's like they knew who you were and wanted to hear you talk to them." She remembered being pregnant with each of the boys.

"And I just always thought it was because they could hear my voice better." Danny said.

"Maybe." Linda shrugged. She was happy. Nervous and scared but ultimately happy they were having a baby.

The next hour was spend signing papers and making followup appointments. 

When they walked into the house Linda didn't know how she felt. She'd been violated in her own home. Danny assured her that the NYPD went over the house with a fine tooth comb and there was no trace of any cameras or electronic equipment that was being used to spy on them. Linda sat on the couch while Danny grabbed her a glass of water and himself a beer.

"How are we going to fit four kids in this house?" She wondered out loud.

Danny sat beside her, "Well, it will only be three once Jack goes to school. And I'll fix up the basement into a bedroom for Sean if we need to. And if it's a girl, Grace can share her room and Sean can stay in his and when Jack is here he can share with Sean or take the basement room." Danny had apparently already figure it out in his head.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay. That's good. But what about..." She started to worry more.

"Linda. No what about this or that. What about I take my lovely pregnant wife upstairs, and rub her back until she falls asleep?" Danny smiled.

Linda nodded her head. She took her glass upstairs with her and Danny hoping to get some rest. She hated that she was so tired but the head injury made her exhausted. Plus the stress and national crash from everything. Linda felt like she could sleep for years. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She was safe, she was pregnant, if she could make it through a gunshot, being kidnapped by a psycho who wanted revenge on her husband, being stalked by Grace's biological mother and now being thrown from the roof of a building, she'd survive a pregnancy this late in life. Linda fell asleep with a smile on her face and Danny's arms around her. His right hand on her belly. Linda had a feeling his hand would find it's way their each time they laid in bed together. It was almost as if Danny was trying to keep the baby safe by holding it like he did with his wife she felt scared or afraid.


	10. Chapter 10

The following day Linda was sitting at the dining room table finishing breakfast that Danny had made. They had an appointment that afternoon with Linda's regular OB. 

Danny sat down beside his wife, "You feel okay?" He asked noticing most of her food still on her plate.

"My head just hurts. But that's to be expected after a severe concussion." Linda said, "I'm fine. I just need some Tylenol and to lay down."

"I'm sorry." Danny frowned, "Is there anything I can do?"

Linda shook her head, "No." Linda looked up as the front door opened.

"Mama! Dada!" Grace yelled from Jack's arms. Jack had driven home from Frank's after they had breakfast, "Wook!" She waived the applesauce pouch she was eating in the car, in the air.

Sean followed behind him carrying the diaper bag and his backpack, "Mom! You're okay!" Sean put the bags down to hug his mom.

"Hey guys." Linda smiled, "Did you behave? How was Grace?" She asked.

"She moves around a lot when she sleeps." Jack handed her to Linda, then hugged her too, "She woke up in the middle of the night so I tried to put her back to sleep but she kept losing her binky so she kept rolling around to find it." 

"I'm sorry. You must be tired." Linda said.

"It's okay. She didn't cry about it. She was just up." Jack smiled, "Oh! And look! Grace! Show Mom and Dad what I taught you!" Jack crouched down to look at Grace, "How old are you? How old is Grace?" Jack smiled.

Grace giggled and held a tiny fist up. She stuck her pointer finger in the air, "Dun!" She giggled.

"That's right! Grace is one!" Jack smiled wide, "Good job Grace! I taught her that!" He said excitedly.

Danny grinned, "You're so smart Grace. Good job Jack. That's great."

Linda kissed Grace's cheek, "So why don't we go sit in the living room. Your father and I want to talk to you two for a minute." Linda carried Grace on her hip. She sat in the chair with Grace in her lap. Danny leaned on the arm while the boys sat on the couch.

"First, your mother is fine. She's okay." Danny could see the worried looks on his son's faces.

"So then what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Well, we have some news. It's unexpected and we wanted you to be the first ones we told." Linda said. She took a deep breath, "Boys, I'm pregnant. Your father and I are going to have another baby."

"You're what? How? You're...old." Sean said.

"We're not that old. And things still work at our age." Danny said.

"That's so gross. Ew." Jack said.

"Okay. Let's focus on the fact that you'll have a new sibling soon." Linda shook her head with a smiled.

"That's cool." Jack nodded his head, "Is it a girl or boy?" He asked.

"We don't know yet. We just found out I'm pregnant." Linda said.

"Do I have to keep sharing my room if it's a boy?" Sean asked.

Danny laughed, "We'll worry about that later. But for now we wanted to let you know she's pregnant and share the news."

"Awesome." Sean said.

"So are you boys okay? It's a big change to have another sibling." Linda worried about how they'd handed a new baby around.

"Yeah. It's cool. Congratulations." Jack smiled.

"Congrats. It will give Grace someone to play with so that's awesome." Sean said, "I hope it's a girl."

"Why's that?" Danny asked.

"Then I don't have to keep sharing my room. When Jack goes to school I'll get my own room again." Sean reasoned.

Danny laughed, "That's a fair argument."

Linda nodded, "As long as you boys aren't mad or upset."

Jack and Sean shook their heads, "No. Plus, we were here first." Jack grinned.

"Yeah. It's cool. We already have Grace and when you guys brought her home everything was fine.. It will be fun to have another baby around." Sean said.

"Good. I'm glad you two are happy too." Linda smiled.

"Since we're home, can I hang out with Max?" Sean asked wanting to hang out with his friend down the street.

"Sure." Danny said, "Call and let me know what you two are doing."

"Got it." Sean waived his phone at his parents before leaving the house.

"I'm going to go to my room." Jack walked up the stairs. 

Linda watched her boys split their different ways, "I think that went well." She smiled, "I'd have thought they'd be more excited."

"Linda. They are teenage boys. They are happy for us. So that's good." Danny kissed her cheek. Grace squirmed wanting to get down, "Why don't I take her for a bit and you can lay down."

"She should nap too. I'll just take her with me." Linda offered.

"You sure?" Danny asked, "I can put her down in her crib."

"I'm sure. Besides, I miss her." Linda hugged her sleepy daughter tight.

Danny nodded his head, "Okay." He watched Linda and Grace head upstairs to lay down for a nap. After cleaning up from breakfast he decided to have a chat with his oldest son. Danny knocked on Jack's door, "Got a minute?" He asked.

"Sure Dad. What's up?" Jack put the book he was reading down.

"So you know we had to sweep the house because someone broke in." He started to say.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Well one of the cops found something and while it wasn't important to what they were originally looking for. You and I need to have a talk about it." Danny sighed, "You have some magazines under your bed, that they found. He was letting me know as one father to another."

Jack's face went red, "I'm sorry. I don't show them to Sean or anything."

"I know that. But you have to know those women in those magazines are airbrushed and fake. You have to realize that what you see in those magazines isn't how a woman really looks." Danny said.

"Well yeah I know that. It's not like I think that's how a real woman looks. I just like the magazines." Jack explained.

"Look, I get it. You're a teenage boy and I understand. You know you can talk to me about this stuff or sex or whatever." Danny said.

"Stop Dad. Just stop. Look. I've had the sex talk. I know all about it." Jack said.

"It might be a good idea to get rid of the magazines so your mother doesn't find out." Danny suggested.

Jack nodded his head, "Okay. I'll get rid of the magazines."

"Good." Danny patted Jack's shoulder as he left the room. At least he'd been able to handle one thing today. He wondered how they were going to handle a new baby. Linda was right. Space was tight in the house. He almost hoped they'd have a girl who could share a room with Grace. Danny peeked in on his wife and daughter who were sound asleep in bed. He couldn't wait to have a new baby with Linda. Danny watched over the two of them while they slept for a few moments reflecting on how much he loved his family. How close he came to losing them and how he'd do anything to protect them.


	11. Chapter 11

Linda sat next to Danny during Sunday dinner. Grace was in her high chair eating some cut up fruit while Jack and Sean passed out small cupcakes for everyone on little white plates.

Earlier that week, when Jack and Sean asked how they were going to tell the rest of the family Linda and Danny honestly had no idea. Linda had still wanted to wait a few more weeks but after talking with Danny and her doctor who said everything looked fine, Linda was convinced to tell them when she was ten weeks pregnant. Jack and Sean came to their parents with a great idea they'd thought of. They wanted to surprise everyone after Sunday dinner. After doing their own google research they came to Danny and Linda with their surprise idea. Linda helped the boys pick out a few small white ceramic plates and write quotes or sayings on the face of the plate. Jack and Sean baked them so the marker would set. They smuggled the plates into the kitchen and were careful no one would see them until it was time. After dinner, Danny and the boys went into the kitchen to bring out dessert. They carefully put an unwrapped cupcake and fork on each plate, then the boys passed them out to their family. The boys said they were special plates they wanted to use for dessert and in order to reveal what was special they had to eat the pink and blue frosted cupcakes.

Jamie was the first to finish his and notice a quote written on it, "What is this?" He asked, "Could be pink, could be blue, all we know is that we're due."

"Mine has something on it too." Erin moved her piece of cake, "Think positive, be positive, like a pregnancy test."

"Shut the front door, we're having number four." Nicky read her out loud.

"Roses are red, test lines are pink, we're having a baby, what do you think?" Henry read his.

"We planned for 2+3=5. God laughed. 2+4=6." Frank smiled.

"WHAT?!" Erin practically squealed.

"Oh my God!" Jamie grinned.

"Aunt Linda!" Nicky shrieked.

"Are you serious?!" Henry asked both Danny and Linda at the same time.

"You're pregnant?" Frank grinned.

Linda nodded her head, "Ten weeks." She smiled.

"Oh that's fantastic!" Frank got up to hug Linda.

"Congratulations!" Henry said happily.

"That's amazing!" Nicky smiled.

"Damn Danny! How many babies are you going to make?!" Jamie teased.

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "Hey kid, when you do something you should always make sure you're good at it." He laughed.

"This is so exciting!" Erin could hardly contain her joy.

"We're so happy. We all are." Linda smiled, "It was so unexpected but we couldn't be happier." 

"How are you handling everything. That's a big change. Another baby. So soon after Grace?" Erin asked.

Danny squeezed Linda's hand, "It is but we have time to adjust and figure things out."

"Are you boys happy too?" Henry asked Jack and Sean.

"Yeah." Sean nodded his head, "It's good that Grace will have someone to play with and plus if they are busy with babies, I'll be able to go out to parties way more often than Jack was able to."

"Shut up dummy." Jack nudged Sean who seemed to forget where he was.

"What parties do you think you're going to?" Linda asked.

"I think it's great that you two are having another one." Nicky said saving her little cousin from getting into too much trouble, "Grace you're going to be a sister!" Nicky smiled at her baby cousin.

"Dada!" Grace pointed at her Daddy.

"Hi ladybug." Danny handed her a piece of his cupcake.

"I'm happy for you guys." Erin said, "But how risky is having a baby at your age?" She asked.

"It is risky. But not so much that Danny needs to bubble wrap me for the next nine months like he thinks he does. I wasn't allowed to bring the clean laundry up from the basement to fold. He had to carry the basket because I'm pregnant." Linda smiled.

"What if you fell?" Danny countered.

"What if the sky fell?" Linda asked.

"I'd cover you and take the brunt of the hit." Danny said seriously.

"He's going to do this till the baby comes isn't he?" Erin smiled.

"Probably." Linda nodded her head, "But so will Frank and Pop and Jamie and even you. You're all Reagan's. It's in the gene pool." Linda laughed.

Henry grinned, "We protect our own at any cost." He said.

"Especially when there's already risk involved." Jamie chimed in.

"I would say I'd be better but I'm with Danny on this. You don't need to lift things. Grace is more than enough and only because you have to lift her." Frank patted Linda's hand, "Besides, it's not just you we need to protect."

"Guys. I'm just pregnant. I can lift laundry and milk jugs and drive and run and play with Grace. I'm fine. Yes, there's more risk because I'm not in my twenties but I'm seeing my doctor, I'm a nurse and Danny won't let me sneeze without calling the obstetrician. I love you all but I can't be put in a bubble till I give birth." Linda reminded them.

"We just want you safe and healthy." Danny kissed her cheek, "Both of you. Safe and healthy."

"We'll both be okay." Linda smiled happily. She placed on hand on her belly unconsciously rubbing it gently. She was so happy. Her family all around her excited to meet the newest little Reagan. Linda was happy they'd let the boys spill the news they way they wanted to. It made them feel included when they were so much older than Grace and the new baby would be. Linda almost still didn't believe she was actually going to have a baby. Not until Danny would rest his hand on her belly or tell her how happy he was. She looked down at his hand atop hers and smiled. The best was yet to come and she couldn't be more excited for it.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny Reagan had almost forgotten how emotional pregnant woman could get. He got a glaring reminder a week after telling the family they were expecting. Jack was getting ready to leave for NYU in two weeks and Sean started another year of high school in three. Danny had to work late. He and Beaz had gotten a lead on a cold case. They couldn't wait to follow up on it. As much as he wanted to grill out with his small family like he intended to, work interfered.

Danny was sitting in the sedan drinking coffee with Beaz while they watched the person they were following when his phone rang. Linda's name flashed across the screen, "Hi honey." He answered. Fear washed over Danny as he heard her crying, "What's wrong? Are you okay? The kids?" Danny asked. He could barely understand what she was saying through her tears, "Linda. Is Jack there? Or Sean? Let me talk to one of the boys." He said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dad." Jack took the phone from his mother.

"What's wrong? Why is your mother crying?" Danny asked.

"We can't get the grill to start. She wants steak." Jack said, "I think the gas can is empty so the grill won't start. She's crying because she wants steak. I suggested we use the oven but that's not what she wants."

"But everyone is okay?" Danny asked again.

"Yeah. Mom just wants a grilled steak and it's impossible without a working grill." Jack said, "What do I do with her? Is this normal for a pregnant woman?" Jack asked his father.

Danny chuckled, "Pretty much. When she was pregnant with you she sent me to five different stores for a flavor of ice cream she wanted and when I couldn't find it after two hours she cried over it." Danny remembered that night clearly, "Wrap the steak and put it in the fridge. Can you make something easy for you, your brother and your sister?" He asked.

"What about mom?" Jack wondered, "She's still crying."

"I'm going to order her dinner and send it to the house. Put her back on." Danny said.

Jack handed his mom the phone, "Danny?" Linda cried.

"Hey babe. I'm going to order you a steak and Jack will feed himself, Sean and Grace. Okay. I'll take care of the grill tomorrow." Danny said, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I just want the grill to work." She cried.

"I know. I'm sorry it doesn't work. I promise. I'll fix it tomorrow." Danny sympathized with his emotional wife, "Why don't you hang out with Grace till your dinner comes and while Jack finds something for him, Sean and Grace?" Danny suggested, "I bet Grace would love some playtime with you."

"Okay." Linda wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"I love you." Danny smiled.

"Love you." Linda sniffled trying to stop crying.

"I'll be home tonight. Call me before you go to sleep okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Linda said goodbye and ended the call. She did as he suggested, went to play with Grace until her steak dinner arrived. Danny had ordered online through his phone so she'd have a hot, grilled steak for dinner.

* * *

A few weeks later Linda was working her shift at the hospital. After much debate between her and Danny she refused to stop working while pregnant but agreed to stop working a month before she was due. By now Linda had a small baby bump. She walked around with her hand on her belly ninety-percent of the time. She was standing at the nurses desk when a trauma came into the ER. She ran over and took the paperwork from the paramedic. Linda listened as they told her and the doctor she was working with about the patient. Suddenly Linda felt someone push past her knocking her to the ground. She fell on her side, knocking her shoulder and head into the wall.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" The man who accidentally pushed her helped her up, "You okay?!" He asked. He was the father of the little girl on the stretcher, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Linda took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if the wind had gotten knocked out of her or if she was having trouble breathing but she needed to go sit down.

"Alexis! Check Linda out!" The doctor shouted at one of the other nurses. Linda followed her coworker to a bed where she leaned back. She took a few deep breathes while Alexis pulled an ultrasound over to look at the baby and another nurse listened to Linda's lungs.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit a minute." Linda protested.

"That's a nasty bump on the head." The nurse put an ice pack on it, "You're lungs are clear. I'm pretty sure it's just from the fall. Just take some deep breaths and sit here. I'll call Danny."

"No. Don't call him for this. I'm fine. I just need to sit for a bit." Linda said.

The nurse sighed as she walked out of the room. Linda could say not to call her husband all she wanted to but the nurse knew better. If Danny found out he  _wasn't_ called he'd go off on everyone. She knew better than to listen to Linda.

"Why don't you sit here for a half hour or so till that bump goes down." Alexis said, "The baby looks fine." She handed Linda a picture she printed out.

Linda closed her eyes for a moment while she held the ice to her head. She felt like this pregnancy was making her so much more tired than she had been with the boys. No sooner did she start to doze off and on did she hear Danny's voice.

"I told them not to call you." She said to her husband.

"Then it's a good thing they ignored you." Danny kissed her head. He put one hand on her belly and pulled the ice away to see the bump on her head, "What happened?" He asked.

"Guy bumped into me. It was an accident. He didn't mean to. He apologized and has already asked if me and the baby were okay. It's fine." Linda said making sure Danny knew it was a total accident and he didn't need to start arresting people for assault when it was a mistake.

"Where is he?" Danny asked.

"He's fine. He's in Peds with his kid who was brought here by ambulance. He's a nice enough guy. Leave him alone." Linda sighed.

Danny sighed, "Okay. C'mon. We're going home for the night." 

"I have the rest of my shift. I'm just on a break right now." Linda said.

"No you don't. Your boss sent you home. You're injured and pregnant." Danny told her, "Come home please?"

"Fine." Linda sighed, "But this doesn't mean I stop working any earlier than one month before the baby is due." Linda said.

"That was the agreement." Danny nodded his head, "Just please be careful. A lot careful."

"I am." Linda kissed her husband, "Let's go get Grace together. She's been asking for you today." Linda told him how Grace was looking for Daddy all over the bedroom while Linda got dressed for work.

"She was so tired, she was still asleep when I left this morning." Danny smiled.

Linda shook her head with a grin as they walked down the hall to the elevators. Danny had one hand around her back and the other on her belly as if he was trying to be ready to protect both Linda and Baby Reagan from another accidental fall. She swore he'd wrap her in bubble wrap if she'd agree to it.


	13. Chapter 13

Halloween with the Reagan's was always fun. Linda was taking Grace around the neighborhood with Sean while Jack stayed at school. Danny was supposed to trick or treat with Linda and the kids but work got in the way. By now Linda was used to it. She didn't like it but she knew it happened sometimes. Linda dressed Grace in her Tinkerbell costume she'd picked out at the store. Sean was dressing up as Captain Hook. He wanted to be a zombie but Grace had a big fit and kept pointing to the Captain Hook costume and crying. So Sean, the wonderful big brother that he was, agreed to appease his sister and dress up as Captain Hook. After all he was getting a bit old for trick or treating anyway.

Linda sent a quick text to Danny letting him know they were leaving the house and sending him a picture of the two kids. She walked out the door with a flashlight in her hands to walk around in the dark.

"Tawn 'ook!" Grace giggled.

"That's right. Sean is Captain Hook" Linda smiled "Who is Grace?" She asked.

"'nrbewl!" Grace said.

"Tinkerbell! That's right." Linda smiled.

She watched her Sean walk his little sister up to each house carefully and help her pick a candy. Linda smiled as Sean protectively carried Grace through the spooky decorations when she was scared and helped her remember to say please and thank you at each house.

Liinda felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but missed the call. She realized it was Danny when she pulled her phone out. Linda started to call him back when she saw him walking towards them.

"Hey you." She smiled.

"Dada!" Grace started to run but slipped on the grass.

Sean quickly lifted Grace to her feet and brushed off her tights, "All better." Sean smiled.

Grace excitedly showed her daddy her treat bucket, "Wook!"

"Wow you got lots of candy in there." Danny grinned. He kissed Grace's check.

"Tawn. More!" Grace signed 'more' as she said it. She pointed to another house across the street.

Sean nodded his head,"Okay. C'mon I'll carry you across the street." Sean carefully crossed to go to the other house with grace while his parents watched.

"Thought you had work?" Linda asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Bad guy is officially off the street so I got to come home." Danny kissed Linda sweetly, "How are you two?" He asked putting a hand on her belly.

"We're good. Are you going to be able to make it to tomorrow's appointment?" Linda asked.

She had an OB check up in the morning and hoped Danny would be able to make it. They were supposed to find out the sex of the baby at the appointment.

Danny nodded, "I wont miss it." He rubbed her bump gently, "What do you to it is?" He asked curiously.

"Reagan's make boys. Lots of boys." Linda teased.

"Hey now, there's girls in the family." Danny reminded her.

"Erin. And Nicky. That's it. The other Reagan females were adopted or married in." Linda laughed.

"So Erin was what? A fluke?" Danny asked.

"I'm just saying. Statistically it's more likely to be a boy." Linda grinned.

"I think its a girl." Danny smiled.

"Why is that?" She asked

"With the boys you were less tired and didn't have as tough of a time. This one seems to be giving you more trouble. Maybe it's because it's a girl. Not a boy " He reasoned.

"But I'm also older" Linda reminded him.

Danny nodded his head, "That's true. But I'm still team girl."

Linda smirked, "You're team girl for now. When it's time for dating, boys and makeup you'll regret it and wish you were team boy." Linda laughed.

"Well tomorrow we will see who is right." Danny smiled. 

"I'm telling you. Reagan's make boys." Linda said. Her smiled quickly faded as she winced in pain.

Danny saw her grimace, "You okay? What happened?" his hand flew to her belly praying it wasn't the baby. 

"I'm okay. Baby pain. Too much walking tonight. It was just a passing cramp." Linda put her hand over his, "Stop worrying so much."

"I'll stop worrying about you when I stop breathing." Danny commented. Danny watched as Sean crossed the street over to them again with Grace in his arms, "She's falling asleep" Sean said, "Chris is having a party at his house can I go?"

"Are his parents there?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. You can go check if you want." Sean pointed to the house down the street.

"Alright. Sure. Do you have your phone?" Danny asked. Sean nodded his head, "Okay. You can go. But call if you need something and I'll come drive you home if you need a ride." Danny said, "Call for a ride or be home by midnight."

Linda took Grace from Sean's arms, "Let's go home." Linda hugged her daughter tight.

Danny waited until Sean joined a group of friends before putting is arm around his wife and daughter to walk them home. He couldn't wait for the appointment in the morning. While he teased Linda about a girl not a boy. Danny just prayed for a healthy baby.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning Linda and Danny were in the doctors office waiting for the ultrasound. Linda hadn't slept all night. She'd woken up with a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard she tried. 

"You sure you can't switch your shift today?" Danny asked her again. Linda was supposed to go to work after their appointment. But with her not sleeping well Danny was concerned and wanted her to get some rest before being on her feet all day. 

"I'm okay. Just tired." Linda said. She would have argued more but the doctor walked into the room. 

"Hi guys!" She smiled, "We ready to see what's cooking?" 

"More than ready." Linda smiled. 

"So I've got Bree with me today. She's one of our medical students. Is it okay if she does the ultrasound?" The doctor asked. 

"Sure." Linda smiled. 

Bree squeezed some of the jelly on Linda's stomach before using the wand to get a look at the baby. She took a few minutes longer than it would have taken the doctor but she wasn't sure if she was seeing things correctly. 

"That's interesting." The doctor took the wand from the med student to see better. 

"What is? What's wrong?" Danny asked. Linda squeezed hs hand as panic started to set in. 

"Let me just see something." The doctor moved the wand again.

"Is it okay?" Linda asked. 

"I just want to verify something first. You're only eighteen weeks so it's early still." The doctor smiled, "Do you want to know what you're having or do you want it to be a surprise?" She asked.

"We want to know." Linda was nervous. She didn't know what the doctor saw that was interesting but she hoped everything was okay. 

The doctor grinned ear to ear, "Okay.Congratulations on your....."

* * *

The following Sunday dinner was the big gender reveal. Linda had spent her weekend preparing miniature takeout containers. She filled them with solid colored chocolate candies to reveal the gender. Danny was in charge of picking a cake up at the bakery for dessert. Sean had begged to know when he came home from school but his parents said he could fine out when the whole family did. Linda sat at the table with a smile on her face as each family member opened their box to find it filled with pink candies. 

"It's a girl!" Erin smiled.

"Finally! Another one!" Nicky said. 

"Now you'll have two of each." Jamie said, "Congratulations."

"Hope she gets her looks from her mother." Henry teased. 

"That's great news." Frank grinned. 

"Yes! I won't have to share my room again!" Sean said excitedly. 

"That will be so cute for Grace to have a little sister." Jack smiled. 

"Thank you. We couldn't be happier." Linda squeezed Danny's hand. 

"It's really exciting." Danny out his arm around Linda's shoulder, "You know what we brought cake too. I'll go get it." He offered. While Danny got up from the table the whole Reagan clan congratulated Linda again. They were so excited she was having a little girl. 

Danny set the cake down in front of Frank, "We thought you'd like to cut it." Danny said. 

He watched as his father read the writing. On the cake was a NYPD shield with the name Reagan across it. A pair of little blue handcuffs were next to the sheild  Along the bottom of the cake in the same shade of blue as the handcuffs were the words _'This Reagan came with backup. Two are due April 3rd_."

"Are you kidding?!" Frank asked. 

"Nope. Not at all." Linda smiled. 

"What's going on?" Jack asked. 

"Yes Francis. Tell us." Henry said wondering what they were talking about. 

"We're going to need a bigger table." Frank smiled. 

"For what?" Jamie asked. 

"For Danny and Linda's twins." Frank grinned.

"Oh my God!" Erin smiled, "Twins?!"

"A boy and a girl." Danny wrapped his arm around his wife.

"What!?" Jamie almost couldn't believe it. 

"How? There's no twins in our family. I thought they were hereditary?" Nicky asked. 

"They are. My grandmother was a twin and my cousin has two sets of twins." Linda explained, "And the older you are when pregnant the more likely you'll have fraternal twins." 

"I may have gotten her pregnant but the twin thing is all her fault." Danny laughed. 

"That's amazing!" Erin smiled, "Are you still going to work? What about the car and how are you going to fit all seven of you in the house?" she started rattling off questions. 

"For now, we are just focusing on healthy babies and healthy mommy." Danny stopped Erin from talking, "We will figure things out from there." 

"I'm working for now. But as soon as I have to stop I will." Linda said.

"Sean and I can take the basement room." Jack said. 

"That's probably what's going to happen but your mother and I have to figure a few things out before deciding that." Danny smiled.

"But the fact that you offered shows maturity for both of you." Henry smiled. 

The rest of the evening was filled with talk of babies and teasing Danny about having his hands full. A wife and three kids under three plus one boy in college and one in high school. Yes, Danny Reagan's life was about to get so much more hectic but exciting. He wouldn't have it any other way. 


	15. Chapter 15

One early morning Linda was in her bedroom getting dressed for work while Danny lay in bed still. He was off for the day but planned on spending it with Jamie fixing up the basement for Jack and Sean to move their room down there. 

"I was thinking." Linda started to say, "Thank God we had Grace before these two." She smiled.

"Why?" Danny asked not awake enough to follow her train of thought. 

"We haven't gotten rid of the baby stuff yet. So we still only need to buy one of everything. Grace is in the big car seat now that turns forward after she turns two. The infant seat is still good we can use it for one of the babies. We will need two cribs but I think that's it. We have all her baby gear. Oh and a double stroller instead of the single one we use for her." Linda said, "I don't known how we are going to fit the family in the car but we don't have much extra to buy. Except clothes and diapers. And I'm going to breast feed so unless they need formula to supplement we should be okay with the bottles we already have." Linda went through the baby list in her mind, "I think it's all small stuff we need and a few big things." 

Danny nodded his head, "I'm more worried about the car at the moment. We won't always be able to take two everywhere." Danny said. 

"I know." Linda fixed her hair in the mirror. She knew this was her fault. Her and her stupid hereditary twins gene. If they weren't having twins the car wouldn't be a problem. But now with three car seats and two older kids plus two adults Linda had no idea what to do. She wiped her eyes with a tissue as she felt Danny's arms around her waist.

"Don't cry." He kissed the back of her neck, "We will figure it out." He rubbed her belly. Danny swore it grew overnight.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. 

"For what?" Danny asked. 

"This. It's my fault we are having twins." Linda said. 

"And it's my fault you're pregnant. But I won't be sorry for it. I'm so happy. I can't wait to meet the two little ones in here." Danny said soothingly, "I love you. Everything will be okay. I promise." Danny kissed her shoulder.

Linda took a deep breath trying to calm down, "I love you." She said softly. Danny smiled. He took Linda's hand and placed atop her belly with his on top of hers. 

"I'll take care of everyone. You musts make sure you and these babies stay safe and healthy." Danny said. 

Linda nodded her head. She stayed in Danny's arms for as long as she could without being late for work.

* * *

Linda never dreamed what would happen at work that day. She was getting bigger by the day. Every ow and again she would feel a sharp pain in her leg or her abdomin but it would quickly go away. She never thought much of it. Especially since her OB didn't see anything wrong with her. Linda was walking around the ER when it happened. Her leg buckled from under her. if it wasn't for the male nurse standing close by she would have fallen to the ground. He caught her just in time.

"Get me a stretcher!" He yelled not knowing what caused Linda to fall. 

"I think I'm okay. I just lost my balance or something." Linda said, "Honestly. I'm alright." Linda tried to stand it her leg wouldn't stop cramping up. When more nurses arrived and one of the ER doctors she relented to being helped onto a stretcher to get the OB on call to take a look at her. 

Abby walked into the room. She was already in the ER when she had gotten paged, "Let's see what's going on." She sat on a rolling stool next to Linda's bed, "Tell me what happened. How did you feel?"

"It was just a cramp then I fell." Linda said, "Nothing really bad." Linda sighed, "Can whoever calls Danny please make sure he knows I'm fine. It's not a big deal?" She knew he was going to freak out when he heard the news. 

The obstetrician did an ultrnsound, "A-ha! This is why you fell." She turned the video towards Linda, "Baby boy is sitting on your sciatic nerve. You stood for too long. The more he sits there the more he pinches the nerve. That's why you cramped up. You need to stay off your feet for long periods of time. Sit down every hour or so." She suggested. 

"How am I supposed to work?" Linda asked. 

"You don't. Not here anyway." Abby told her, "If you're on your feet you risk falling. That risks you and the babies." She explained. 

Linda groaned, "I'm only twenty weeks. Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry but with twins and your age certain precautions need to be taken." Abby said. 

"Great. Danny will _love_ this." Linda frowned.

* * *

Once Danny showed up in the ER Linda told him what the doctor said.  

"Then you stop working. And stay home." Danny said as if it was simple. 

"I hate this." Linda frowned. 

"I know honey." Danny sat on the end of the bed. 

"No. You don't know. You get to work. You don't have two babies just wandering around inside you looking for things to play with like your bladder and nerves. You aren't gaining a thousand pounds because you're always eating. you don't have to sleep with an extra pillow under your stomach so your back doesn't hurt in the morning. You don't get to be confined to the house till you have to pop out not one but two babies." Linda started to cry. 

Danny hugged his wife, "Youre right." He held her tight, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. But all I can do is tell you I'm sorry and take care of you." 

"And I really won't be able to go a lot of places because my belly is so big it's hard to drive. I need to put the seat back but then I can barely reach the pedals." Linda wiped her eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Danny tried not to laugh at the mental image of Linda trying to drive like that. Danny held Linda close as she cried about not being able to stand for long and being out on medical leave from work. He hated that she was upset but happy that she would be home and safe where he could take care of her. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Linda hated everything about this. Of course Danny told the whole family the second the doctor sent her home for the rest of her pregnancy. Two weeks of sitting at home had made Linda grumpier than ever. Danny took Grace to daycare most days telling Linda to relax but it just made Linda lonely. 

One particular Friday Linda was sitting on the couch not really paying attention to what was on TV when there was a knock at her door. Linda peeked out the window to see Frank standing outside. 

"is Danny okay?" Linda asked the second she opened the door.

Frank smiled, "Oh yeah. He's fine. I came here to see you three." 

"Oh. Okay. Come on in." Linda said slightly confused. 

"I came to break you out." Frank smiled, "Danny said this bed rest thing is really getting to you. So I thought you could use a day out and I'd like to treat my daughter-in-law to lunch." 

Linda smiled. Someone was going to take her out! She felt like a kid who was grounded. She _could_ go to the store but driving was uncomfortable and hard. So she stayed home except Sunday dinners and going out with Danny who pretty much had put her on lock down the second the doctor said bed rest. 

"Really!?" She asked excitedly. 

"Get your shoes Ms. Reagan. We have reservations." Frank grinned. 

"Thank you Frank." Linda gathered her things and followed Frank to his car, "Does Danny know about this?"

Frank nodded, "I called him five minutes before I knocked." 

"So he couldn't say no." Linda smiled. 

"Exactly." Frank said. They made small talk on the way to the restaurant where Linda was even more surprised to see Henry there. 

"Hey Pop." Linda kissed his cheek, "This is an awfully nice surprise." She smiled. Frank pulled out her chair for her, "Thank you."

Once everyone was settled and lunch was ordered Frank started to tell Linda why they were at lunch, "Pop and I want to do something for the babies. Well you and Danny too. Now we know you've got that baby registry started like you did with Grace and the boys. But we were thinking something more than that." 

Linda nodded her head, "Like what?" 

"We know you guys are worried about finances and big things like the car. So I talked to a friend of mine who owns a car lot. He says that he can make a good deal on a car that will fit all seven of you comfortably. And he says the SUVs he has in stock are better than the minivans especially in the snow because they are higher off the ground." Henry told her.

"Pop I appreciate it. but we can't afford a new car right now. Not on top of two babies." Linda said softly. 

"Who said you were paying for it?" Frank asked bluntly, "Pop and I are taking care of it. You can keep the smaller car for Sean and Jack to use." 

"Frank." Linda started to say. 

"Don't Frank me. We want to help. Those are my grandkids. I'll always help." He said. 

"Linda, let two old men do something nice for your family. We _want_ to do this." Henry patted her hand. 

Linda swallowed the lump in her throat, "Okay." She started to cry. Everything was so emotional. Linda just couldn't believe it. It was moments like these that made her realize just how loving and welcoming Danny's family was. How they opened their arms and hearts to her. It made her realize how immensely grateful for each one of them. And thank God for her husband. 

* * *

That night Linda waited up for Danny to get home to tell him about lunch. Frank had said they told Danny they were taking care of the car but Danny was busy so they didn't really talk about it. 

"Hey babe." Danny walked into the bedroom. He kissed his wife's lips before kissing her belly twice, "How was lunch?" He asked with a knowing smile. 

"It was so nice to get out. Then Frank had to work but Henry and I went shopping for some baby stuff. It's over there." She pointed to the bags of baby stuff Henry picked up while they shopped today. 

"How long did you walk?" Danny took his shield and wallet putting them on top of the dresser.

"I sat down for fifteen minutes every hour. I was with Henry. So we didn't walk around too long like it would have been with Erin." Linda smiled. 

"Good." Danny changed his clothes, "Jamie and I just have to get the door up and downstairs will be all set to move the boys there. We put up that wall so the washer and dryer aren't right in their bedroom." Danny explained how they separated the downstairs into two rooms. A bedroom for the boys and a small area where the washer and dryer were. 

"Then we have to redo their room for the babies. I think the twins sharing for now is fine. At least till everyone sleeps through the night." Linda smiled. 

"Yeah. Then grace and baby girl can share the bigger bedroom." Danny climbed in bed next to his wife. 

"Did your dad tell you he he took me to lunch?" Linda asked. 

"Something about a car." Danny said leaning against the headboard. 

"He and Pop are buying us a car. We just have to tell them which one we like. Apparently Pop has a friend who will give him a good deal." Linda said. 

"What?" Danny shook his head,"Are you sure?"

Linda nodded, "I have all the choices here." She handed Danny a paper from her nightstand, "Pop said we can all go and test drive them then pick." 

"No. They can't do this." Danny shook his head. His pride taking a big hit. he should be able to provide for his family and not run to his father and grandfather for financial help like this. 

"I think they won't take no for an answer." Linda said. 

"Linda. I'm your husband. I'm the father. This isn't their job. It's mine. And if I have to work more tours to provide I will. Nut I can't have dad and Pop pick up my slack." Danny told her. 

Linda could see Danny getting upset. She took his hand and out it on her belly, "It's not you slacking. It's unexpected circumstances." She said gently. 

Danny rubbed her belly gently. He smiled feeling one of the babies move around, "I still think we should look at it as a loan and pay them back. I should be able to provide for all of you. Failure isn't an option." He frowned. 

"You're not failing I promise. I don't see this as failure. I see it as family helping family." Linda said, "Like when our car caught on fire and Pop gave us his when he gave up driving." Linda reminded Danny. 

Danny nodded his head, "I'll do anything for you." Danny said, "To protect you. To take care of you. To provide for you. Anything. Linda.  I love you so much." Danny rubbed small circles on her belly.

Linda leaned over and kissed her husband, "I love you too." Linda shifted so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Danny put one arm around her back holding her close. The two sat together in the quiet bedroom lost in each others comfort. As proud as he was Danny hated to admit he was thankful Frank and Henry offered to help with the car. He'd been over and over the bills a thousand times. He just couldn't figure out how to work a new car payment in each month. With Frank and Henry taking care of it Danny felt the heaviest weight lift from his chest. He could focus more time on his wife and unborn children without the worry of how to even fit his family in a vehicle. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Over the weekend Linda and Danny took a ride out with Frank and Henry to look at cars. After a long day of test driving, they settled on a large SUV. Danny liked it for the safety rating and Linda liked the way it handled, plus the space it would give the kids. Linda rolled her eyes when all three Reagan men said yes to any optional safety features.

When they were done signing the papers for the car Linda and Danny drove their new car over to Frank's for Sunday dinner. Jamie, Erin and all the kids were already over there cooking.

Linda walked in the house first. She smiled seeing Jack on the couch with Grace in his arms. Jack was snoring while Grace slept with her binky in her mouth on top of her big brother.

"She was fussy so Jack took her out of the kitchen. I said it sounded like sleepy whining and came back ten minutes later to check on them. They were both sound asleep. She'd been out for about forty-five minutes." Erin smiled.

"What a good big brother." Linda grinned.

"Get a new car yet?" Sean asked. When his parents said they were picking on out both he and Jack were excited to have 'their own' car now. Sean still had to take his driving test in a few months but he was so excited to have his own car. Even if he had to share with Jack.

"Yes. We got a new car. Jack can drive you home in the old one." Danny said, "But you two better drive safely or I'll take those keys right back."

"Yes!" Sean pumped his fist in the air.

Grace woke up when her brother yelled, "Dak dak." She slapped Jack's chest to wake him up, "Up!" 

Danny lifted his little girl, "Hi ladybug." He kissed her cheek.

"Dada. Mama." Grace smiled wide, "Dak. Tawn. Key." She pointed to Jack, Sean and Nicky.

"Yes. That's your brothers and cousin." Linda scooted Jack's legs over so she could sit down. She sighed heavily. One of the babies hadn't stopped moving all day. He or she was fliping around, kicking, doing God knows what in there. She was so exhausted from being punched all day long she felt like she'd fall asleep anywhere.

"You okay?" Danny quickly started to worry.

"You have two babies in your belly, and have one of them constantly on the move. Then tell me how you feel?" She smiled, "I'm okay. Just tired."

"Dinner won't be ready for a couple hours. Why don't you lay down?" Frank asked.

"I'm fine." Linda protested.

"I'll help watch the kids. Go get some rest." Jamie handed her a glass of water.

"Guys. I love you all. But I'm pregnant. Not dying. Pregnant." Linda said.

"Linda." Danny's voice shook slightly. He couldn't stop the worry that came out with her name.

Linda sighed. She could hear the way he spoke to her. She knew he was starting to panic inside, "Okay. I'll lay on the couch and put my feet up." She compromised. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She hated being alone all day long. She wasn't gong to sleep while her family was downstairs together.

Jack fluffed a pillow he'd been using for his mom to lay on while Danny handed Grace off to Jamie. Slowly the Reagan's left the room to let Linda rest in peace and quiet.

Danny pulled the blanket over the back of the arm chair beside the couch to hand to Linda. When he turned around to look at her she had her face covered with her hands and she was crying, "Honey. What's wrong? Are you hurting? Are you okay?" Danny asked. Linda shook her head. She tried to talk but she couldn't stop crying to get words to come out. Danny put a hand on her belly rubbing it softly, "You're not okay?" He asked starting to panic.

"No one wants to be near me." She sobbed.

"What?" Danny didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Everyone just keeps leaving. You take Grace to daycare so I'm home alone all day. Then by the time you get home Sean is up in his room playing video games or at football practice or at a friends and we're together for a bit, then Grace goes to bed by eight and you've got me upstairs in bed by nine most nights. Everyone is working, and even you don't want to spend time with me. You all just want to leave me alone. Like I'm too much to deal with or something. I didn't want to go upstairs to sleep because I didn't want to be alone again." Linda rambled on and on.

"Oh honey." Danny kissed her forehead, "If I could spend every minute of the day with you I would. I'd sit with you and tell you how amazing you are. How wonderful it is that we are having these babies. I'd spend the day reminding you exactly how much I love you. I'm sorry you're lonely. I thought taking Grace to daycare was easier for you since she won't be at home and you don't have to move around as much." Danny explained, "And everyone here loves you. They all just don't want to be in your way or be the reason you aren't resting when you need to. I think they are trying to help, not hurt." Danny wiped her tears fro her cheeks, "You're not too much to deal with. Or anything bad. No one thinks anything bad about you. I promise. We just don't want to upset you. It's so incredibly hard to do what you're doing. No one wants to make it harder for you."

Linda nodded her head sadly, "Will you stay here with me?" She sniffled.

"If that's what you want. I'll sit here and stay with you." Danny sat on the edge of the coffee table so he didn't have to kneel on the floor. He kissed her forehead then her bump, "I love you guys." He said softly.

Linda felt both babies move under Danny's hands, "We love you too." 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Once the holiday's passed Linda felt as if she would never stop being pregnant. She was so big, so uncomfortable, and so ready to have the babies. She couldn't sleep comfortably anymore. Danny kept telling her she looked beautiful but all she saw in the mirror was her big baby bump. January kept dumping inches after inches of snow on the ground making going baby shopping tedious and difficult. Linda was almost thirty weeks. They'd talked to the doctor many times who continued to remind them that Linda could deliver any time after thirty-six. Twins came early and with her age it might kick in that early.

Today however was the baby shower for the twins. Linda and Danny knew they'd get more for their baby boy only because they didn't need any baby gear for their little girl. Grace's baby gear would all be passed down to her little sister. Nonetheless Linda was excited to get out of the house.

They'd already been gifted or bought the larger items, including car seat, double stroller, a second swing, second stationary entertainer, and almost all the baby gear items. All that was left was smaller items. Bottles, clothes, toys, etc. And the bedding set. Linda hadn't been able to find a set she liked that would match boy and girl. She didn't want to do a solid or geometric print but she didn't want the patterns to clash either. It had been so hard for her to find something she liked. They couldn't paint the nursery until she decided on something. Danny was searching the internet every night with Linda as she tried to make up her mind.

Danny and Linda were sitting side by side on the couch at Frank's house. The family was gathered around while Grace took her nap.

Jack handed his mom a gift bag, "This is from Sean, Grace and I." He smiled.

Linda pulled the tissue paper out of the bag to find clothes inside. She pulled out a blue onesie and a pink onesie, both with a ticket stub on the front. The blue one said " _buy one_ " and the pink one said " _get one free_ ". Linda laughed, "Cute. Very cute." The next set of tiny shirts were both red and said " _thing 1"_ and " _thing 2"._ Linda grinned now knowing what the other items were. She pulled out two shirts that had  _"Two peas on a pod_ " on them, as well as one with a pair of handcuffs on the front, with " _partners in crime_ " written on the front, "Those are cute. Thank you boys." Linda smiled.

She set the bag aside and took the next one from Jamie. It was a sweet green and white picture frame with room for each baby's photo, hand print and foot print. The words along the wood of the frame read " _TWINS: 2 times the joy, 2 times the fun, 2 times the hugs, with 2 little ones"._ Linda smiled, "This is so adorable."

"Thanks kid." Danny smiled.

"Do mine next!" Nicky said excitedly. She watched in anticipation as her Aunt Linda opened the box. Inside Nicky had filled it with small blankets, pacifiers, rattles, bibs, burp clothes, there were even some gender neutral onesies near the bottom.

"Oh Nicky this is great!" Linda said, "Thank you so much!"

"I wasn't really sure after Grace what you could use so it's everything." Nicky smiled wide.

"It's perfect." Danny told his niece. He handed Linda another gift. This one from Erin.

Linda opened the bag to see it full of baby boy clothes. Erin had put everything from a tiny suit to a JETs jersey. Linda pulled out a few of the items ooh-ing and ahh-ing over them, "Look at how cute." She held up a blue shirt with a baby chick on it. The words  **chicks dig me** was bolded across the front, "Look at this one!" She held another outfit up. It was a navy blue shirt with an anchor that said  **Captain Adorable**. Linda picked through the rest of the bag pulling other cute ones up. Including many sports or football themed clothing items, and police themed clothes, "God help me." Linda laughed seeing one that said  **Police officer in training**.

"I like these." Danny laughed holding another up that had the word  **rookie** on the front with a pair of handcuffs under the letters.

Linda giggled pulling two onesies out. They were pink and blue with bottles on the front. The words  **drinking buddies** across both of them, "These they can wear when you have your bottle too." Linda teased Danny about drinking a beer.

Danny smiled, "But if everyone gets a bottle, everyone is happy and everyone can go to bed." 

Linda laughed and shook her head. She opened up the rest of the gifts. Frank and Henry had each gotten them smaller items. More bottles, pacifiers, stuffed animals, toys, a toy box for each baby, and plenty of clothes. Linda looked over at the last two boxes. Jamie pushed them across the floor. Linda wondered what could possibly be inside. When Linda opened the box she was confused. Inside were small cans of paint. The ones you get for samples before buying a color. 

"What is this?" She asked Danny.

"I'll open them." He smiled. Danny popped the lids to each color to show them to Linda.

"Paint for the nursery?" She guessed, "But we don't have the bedding sets yet."

Danny smiled, "Do you like the colors?" He asked ignoring her bedding set comment. If he had a nickel for every time over the last three weeks she was stressing about bedding sets he'd have been able to pay Henry and Frank back for the new car already.

"Yeah. The colors are fine." Linda said. The first can was a Cotton Candy Pink. The second was a Polo Blue. The third was a rich Mikado brown. And the fourth was a vivid light green. Linda saw behind the paint cans was a board of wood. It had all the colors painted on it.

 

"That's what I was thinking for colors." Danny smiled. He handed Linda the next box, "I may have gotten something without telling you." He grinned.

Linda opened the box. What was inside brought tears to her eyes. Although lately it didn't take much to make her cry. Danny had found the much sought after bedding sets Linda had been looking for. She didn't know it until she saw them, that those were the ones she wanted. Both sets featured baby animals. The blankets were mostly white with animals on them in the same pattern. One set had lots of brown while the other had lots of pink.

 "Danny." Linda smiled, "These are perfect!" She hugged her husband, "And those paint colors will look so nice with these!" 

Danny kissed her cheek, "I know you'be been stressing over this so I took care of it for you. You sure you like them? We can still find something else." He didn't want her to not be one-hundred percent happy with everything.

"It's amazing. Thank you." Linda wiped her tears.

"Good because I got every piece to go with the bedding sets. The lamps, the mobiles, stuff to put on the walls. Everything." Danny smiled.

"You're such an amazing husband." Linda cried.

"Is she ever going to stop crying all the time?" Jack asked.

"When the babies are six months old. She might be done by them." Erin teased lightly.

When Linda was done crying she thanked everyone again for the amazing gifts. Jamie offered to help Danny paint the nursery the following weekend so Linda could start putting things in it. She was itching for something to do all day. Now that she had clothes for both kids she could finally start putting them in the dressers they'd gotten for each of the twins. She could do the little things that didn't require lifting or walking much while she sat home all day with just Grace to keep her company. Linda rubbed her belly feeling the twins moving around. She couldn't wait to meet them. She was so excited. Tired and uncomfortable but it was all worth it.

 


	19. Chapter 19

January finally gave way to February. Linda and Danny enjoyed a quiet Valentine's day at home with no kids thanks to Frank and Henry offering to take Sean and Grace for the night. As much as Linda wanted to enjoy the night she just couldn't stop the twins from dancing around in there. They were so much more active than either of the boys were. Linda supposed it was because there were two of them as opposed to one. Part of her was happy they were so active and felt them move around but the other part of her just wanted rest and for them to calm down for a bit. Danny on the other hand was like a kid in a candy store. Every time one would move his other hand would seek out the other one to see if he could poke the baby to get that one to move too. Linda swore she spent more days laid on her back with Danny's hands on her belly than she did actually getting things done. Linda was upstairs packing the hospital bag and an overnight bag with baby items. She was just under thirty-four weeks and no labor in sight yet. But she was told to prepare a week ago by her doctor. They wanted to be extra cautious with the twins. Linda knew it was precautionary. She wasn't due till the beginning of April but Danny panicked. To calm him down she promised to get the bag packed and ready just in case.

"Linda!" Danny walked up the stairs, "Have you seen the weather?" He asked, "More snow on the way." Danny sighed, "Jack is coming home tonight since classes will probably be cancelled tomorrow and he doesn't want to miss Sunday dinner." Danny said.

"Okay." Linda smiled, "I got the bag packed." She put the last diaper inside, "See. I can do things other than lay down." She smiled. Linda turned to Danny, her bump knocking one of the stuffed animals she wanted to bring to the hospital on the floor. Linda stared at it for a long moment before sighing, "Damn."

Danny laughed, "What's wrong? Thought you could do things?" He teased, "Can't pick it up can you?" 

Linda tried not to laugh. After all, it  _was_ funny. She thought for a moment, "I can if I sit. But then I might need help to get up." She thought of how to pick up the toy, "Grace is helpful at times like this. I dropped a cookie yesterday and she got excited and ate it." Linda laughed.

Danny picked up the stuffed giraffe and put it back next to the bag. He kissed her bump twice before wrapping his arms around her, "You're beautiful." He smiled.

"You have to keep saying that or I'll start crying." Linda frowned.

"No. I don't. I like you to know how beautiful I think you are. Pregnant or not. You are the most gorgeous woman in the world." Danny said.

"YES! No school tomorrow!" They heard Sean yell from downstairs. Linda and Danny walked down to see what he was watching on the TV with Grace.

"They cancelled already?" Linda asked, "There's not even a single snowflake outside."

Danny's phone started to ring, "Reagan." He answered. Danny walked to the other room to take the call. Linda watched the news cast talk about the winter storm. It had already dumped two feet in one hour in Chicago and surrounding areas. It was heading for the East Cost. Danny walked back to the living room, "Sean, go pack a bag for the weekend. We're going to Grandpa's." Danny said. Linda looked over at him,

"Why?" She asked.

"Mayor is closing the roads by ten tonight. No one drives except emergency personal and even that's being limited. That was Dad. He wants everyone at his house for the weekend to ride out the storm because they have the generator and in case I have to work, which is highly unlikely, you'll already be there with the kids. He's concerned we're going to have no power and you'll be stuck in a cold house with the kids." Danny said.

Linda nodded her head. The last storm they had a few weeks ago they did the same thing. Packed everything for the twins, Grace, Sean, Danny and Linda. Jack met them at Frank's and they stayed till the storm passed. Luckily it was a smaller storm. This one seemed like the worst they'd seen in years. With Danny's help Linda walked upstairs to pack Grace a bag for the weekend. Danny took care of his and Linda's bag for the weekend. He made sure to put the baby bag in the car now that it was packed and ready to go. He'd already installed the car seats. They were just waiting. Almost one and a half months to go. He and Linda were counting down the days.

* * *

When they arrived at Frank's house Jack was already there. He'd driven straight from school. Just as he predicted NYU cancelled all classes. Erin and Nicky shortly joined them followed by Jamie.

Jack and Sean went off to play video games in the living room while Nicky played with Grace. The adults sat around the table playing cards with each other and drinking beer or wine(or juice for Linda).

"Have you guys picked out names yet?" Erin asked.

"Yup. We're not telling though." Linda put her chips in to call the bid.

"Why not?" Jamie asked.

"Because I want to see them first." Linda explained, "My great-grandmother always said it was bad luck to call a baby by it's name before you see it. Because what if you name a kid one name and when you see it, it looks like someone else? Then you've been calling the kid the wrong name for months. When we see them, we'll name them." She smiled.

"What about you? You on board with this superstition too?" Frank asked Danny.

"I'm on board with whatever makes my wife not cry or get upset." Danny rubbed Linda's belly. It was becoming an unconscious habit of his lately.

"I'll take that answer." Linda grinned.

Danny kissed her cheek,"Besides. We did the same thing with the boys. We kept those names a secret until we saw them." He reminded his family.

"I think there's something to be said that it's something your great-grandmother used to say. It's tradition. And tradition is important. In every family." Henry smiled at Linda and Danny.

"What's our tradition?" Erin dealt the cards out.

"Drinking." Jamie took a sip of his beer.

"Sunday dinner is one of them." Frank smiled, "We get together every Sunday to celebrate being a family. So we all see each other at least once a week. So we stay in each other's lives. That's tradition." 

"I say drinking comes as a close second." Danny said finishing off the beer he was drinking.

"Do you know when I have these babies I still can't drink. It will pass though the breast milk. I have to stay sober completely until they are done breastfeeding." Linda said to Danny.

"So no Chardonnay after the birth?" Erin laughed.

"Oh I wish." Linda said.

"I was reading this article the other day. Men are buying women these big expensive gifts called 'push presents' just for giving birth. But it's not like a necklace or something small. It's like these really extravagant gifts just for delivering the baby." Erin told her, "It was crazy! This one guy bought his wife Tiffany's earrings, necklace, and matching ring. He dropped so much money on her. Then divorced her three months later when he decided he was done with her and their kid."

"What?! That's insane. How do you just walk up and leave like that?" Linda asked.

Danny kissed her cheek, "I don't know how anyone could leave their wife and baby."

"She's having twins. Does that push present go up in price?" Jamie snickered.

"This is a good idea. You should be taking notes." Erin teased Danny.

The night continued with the Reagan's enjoying family time together, while the wind whipped the snow around. They were almost up to a foot in the yard and it was still coming down. The roads hadn't even been cleared yet. The only people who were out were national guard who were helping with downed power lines and people trapped in cars, and the skeleton crews of the NYPD and FDNY.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Do you know what this storm reminds me of?" Linda said to Danny while they got ready for bed.

"What?" Danny smiled.

"Remember that storm where the wind pushed the snow so high against the front door you and Jack climbed out the window in the living room to dig us out." Linda smiled. Jack had only been a little over eight that winter. He told everyone in school the following week how he was able to 'jump' out a window to shovel snow with his dad.

Danny laughed, "It's really windy out." Suddenly a loud _**BANG** _ echoed through the whole house. The electricity popped loudly.

Linda jumped in surprise, "Danny!"

"Don't move!" He told her letting his eyes adjust to the dark. Danny grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight. He walked over to Linda, "Stay up here. I'll go turn the generator on. The transformer down the road must have blown." He rubbed her belly, "You guys just stay here." Danny handed Linda her cell phone and made sure her flashlight was on then started to head to the basement.

He heard Grace start to fuss but Erin's voice follow telling her she was okay and to go back to sleep. Danny paused outside the door for a moment to hear Erin softly pat Grace's back until her fussing quieted down. He was thankful his sister offered to keep Grace with her and Nicky for the night. When figuring out who was going to sleep where Erin offered to put Grace's playpen in her room. Linda could use the sleep if Grace woke up. Jack and Sean, yet again shared one of the spare bedrooms while Danny and Linda took the other one. Jamie volunteered to crash on the couch. When Danny walked down the stairs Jamie was already on his way to the basement with the same thought.

"This storm is horrible." Jamie said.

"At least we'll have power back in a few minutes." Danny said. They were joined by two more flashlights. Henry and Frank heard the noise and were on their way down as well.

"Thank your mother for that. She always made sure we had one of these." Frank said.

Jamie and Danny turned the generator on. Henry smiled when the lights kicked back on again, "Now we've got heat too." He said.

The four Reagan men walked up and out of the basement.

"Mayor said driving ban stays in place tomorrow. There's too much wind and power is out all over the city." Frank informed his family.

"Looks like it's going to be a whole day or so of digging out once the snow stops." Jamie said, "Jack and Sean ready to go outside in the cold?" He smiled.

"Yeah. They aren't happy about it but they'll do it." Danny said.

They parted their separate ways once upstairs. Danny walked into the bedroom where Linda was tossing and turning.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just can't get comfortable. These Braxton-Hicks won't stop." Linda had been having false labor pains off and on for weeks now. Her doctor reminded her that it was because it was her third pregnancy and she was having twins. Her body needed to prepare for that.

Danny climbed into bed, "What can I do?" He asked.

"Can you just rub my back a bit?" Linda sighed through a hard cramp.

"You sure you're alright?" Danny kneaded her lower back where the most of the false contractions had been lately.

Linda nodded her head, "Promise." She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep hoping they Braxton-Hicks would stop soon.

* * *

In the morning Linda's back hurt. She loved being pregnant but twins was so much more difficult than a single baby. She was always sore somewhere lately. With how much the cramps hurt last night she wasn't surprised her back hurt in the morning. It wasn't until she was stepping out of the shower and she felt a powerful cramp in her lower abdomen that she started to worry. Linda breathed through it. When the pain subsided she got herself dressed. Five minutes later she had another one. Linda felt herself start to panic. After another five minutes she felt another hard cramp. Danny was downstairs with the family but Linda had spotted Erin talking on her phone in the hall. When Erin ended the call Linda called her over.

"Erin." Linda took a deep breath. 

"You okay?" Erin rushed to her sister-in-law.

Linda nodded her head, "We have a problem." Linda paused as she breathed through another contraction.

"What's going on? Are you?..." Erin supported Linda through the pain.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in labor." Linda paused again to breathe, "Danny is going to freak out. And we somehow have to figure out how the Hell I'm going to get to a hospital. Because..." Linda breathed heavily, "Last I saw, the roads weren't plowed and the transformer blew last night which means there probably downed lines around the neighborhood." Linda held her belly while another contraction came on.

"Let's get you laid down somewhere first. Then I'll get Danny up here." Erin wasn't sure what they were going to do.

Linda didn't know what Erin told Danny but he walked into the room very calmly, "You okay? Erin said you were looking for me. You alright?"

Linda breathed slowly through the intense pain, "I need you to be calm. Okay?" She started to say. Danny nodded his head cautiously, "I'm in labor. Not fake labor. Real labor. I think that was back labor last night. Not Braxton-Hicks." Linda squeezed her eyes shut through the next contraction.

"No you're not." Danny said without thinking.

"But I am." Linda said, "My water broke a little bit ago." She informed him, "There's no way to stop it after the water breaks."

"So we get you in an ambulance and get you to the hospital. Okay." Danny was ready to call for one.

"Danny." Erin said, "I don't think an ambulance is going to get here in time. There's too much snow."

"We we could uh....get a helicopter." Danny said.

"Where would they land to load Linda and you in it?" Erin asked.

"Then maybe a uh..." Danny tried to think of a solution, "We could have a plow drive in front of the ambulance and get here then back to the hospital." Danny said.

"Honey. They still won't make it here in time." Linda started to cry. She wasn't sure what to do.

Danny was at her side in a flash, "Don't cry. We'll figure this out. It's okay. We'll just have the babies here. You're a nurse, Erin's had a kid and Jamie, Dad, Pops and I have all delivered babies on the job or seen them be born. It's going to be okay." Danny rambled.

Linda shook her head, "I am  _not_ having Jamie and Frank and Pop and Erin seeing me like that." Linda cried, "And what if something happens or goes wrong?"

"Honey, I don't see another option." Danny kissed her forehead.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this." Linda shook her head, "This wasn't supposed to be like this." Linda cried.

"I know. Erin can you loop in everyone else? We need to figure out what to do." Danny said. He was starting to panic. If something happened with Linda or one of the babies he'd never be able to get over it.

"I need my bag from the car." Linda said.

"I'll have one of the boys get the babies things." Danny rubbed her belly.

"No. My work bag." Linda said, "It has my stethoscope. I can hear them with it. I have to make sure everything is okay. And it will have a bulb syringe and some other things that might be useful." Linda told him.

Danny nodded his head, "Okay. Tell me what we need." Linda could hear the fear in his voice. 

"I'm sorry." She cried, "I'm sorry."

"Oh honey. Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay." Danny tried to comfort her. 

"Can we come in?" Frank's voice filtered through the door.

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah." Danny called over his shoulder while trying to console his crying wife.

"I hear we're expecting babies today." Frank smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know. A walk in the park." She winced in pain.

"Can someone get her work bag from the car and the baby bag?" Danny asked. Jamie nodded his head and left to go get it.

"Linda honey. What do you need us to do?" Henry asked her.

Linda felt overwhelmed. Everyone was looking to her for answers because she was the nurse. She didn't know. She worked in the ER most of the time. She had helped deliver babies but never on her own and her own babies, "I don't know." She shook her head, "I can't do this. Danny I can't do this." She looked at her husband for help.

"Okay. It's okay. You'll be alright." Danny tried to hide the fear that he could be lying, "Well need towels and blankets...hot water to clean anything up with...something to cut the cords....trash bags for all the rest..." Danny tried to recall Jack and Sean's births but Sean was born via c-section so it was totally different.

"I need my phone." Linda said.

Danny quickly handed it to her, "Why?"

"I'll call Abby. She's one of the Obstetricians at St. Vincent's. She'll be better at this." Linda face timed her coworker. Abby's smiling face appeared, "Abby! You got a few minutes?!" Linda practically begged.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Abby went from happy to worried in just a few seconds.

"I'm in labor. The snow won't stop falling. There's no ambulance that can trek through the snow. We're running on a generator and my whole family is about to watch me give birth." Linda cried, "I'm great."

"Oh my God! Okay. So it's a home birth then." Abby said.

"What do I do Abby?" Linda asked.

"Prep a bed with towels so you don't ruin the mattress. If you've got plastic sheets or even a trash bag, cut it so it's as wide as you can make it and put that under the towels to add some protection to the bed. How many centimeters are you? Has your water broken? How far apart are contractions?" Abby asked. Henry left the room to get the towels and other items the OB requested.

"Three to five minutes apart, yes my water broke and I don't know how many centimeters. I haven't checked.

"Someone needs to check." Abby said bluntly. Linda started to cry again, "Who is with you?" Abby asked.

"Everyone." Linda sobbed. She was beyond upset. She just couldn't imagine giving birth in front of her whole family. Medical professionals were very different than her family.

"Okay. So we are going to do this over the phone. You, Danny, me and one other person. Everyone else can get things you need, watch the other kids and wait just like at a hospital. So pick your person." Abby said trying to help control the hectic situation over the phone.

"Erin." Linda quickly said. She was less embarrassed to have her sister-in-law watch her give birth than if it was one of the guys.

Jamie was back upstairs with both bags, as was Henry with towels and supplies, "Okay. You guys heard Linda." Danny said, "I'll let you know if we need something else." Danny practically kicked them out of the room. 

"Danny, wash your hands. As well as you can. With really hot water. You're going to have to check Linda's cervix." Abby said. 

"I'll be right back." He kissed Linda's forehead before going to wash his hands int he bathroom across the hall.

"Get some towels for the babies to be wrapped in. Do you have a baby tub there or a plastic bucket?" Abby asked.

"I'll text Dad to find something to use." Erin said.

"Good. You'll need to wash the babies when they come out. They will be bloody and need to be cleaned." Abby said, "Linda. Do you have a stethoscope or Doppler?" She asked.

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah. I have my work bag. Bulb syringe and gauze and I think I even have scissors in there." Linda said.

"Great. That will all work. You'll need to sterilize everything and find some alcohol." Abby said.

Danny came back and checked Linda's cervix while Abby walked him step by step through what to do. It was awkward and uncomfortable with Erin holding her hand but Linda just wanted this to be over with. She couldn't believe she was stuck at her father-in-law's giving birth.

* * *

Linda's labor progressed while Frank used every card he ha to get her to a hospital. Or at least get some help to the house. Unfortunately the best he could do was have someone put her to the top of the list when they could get out.

Danny checked Linda again. He took a deep breath before talking to Linda, "Okay. The first one is coming." Danny said, "I can see the head."

Linda nodded her head, "Danny. I can't. I can't do this anymore." Linda sobbed.

"It's okay Linda." Danny squeezed her hand, "It's okay. We got this. Okay. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to your or these babies." Danny kissed his wife hoping he didn't realize just how terrified he really was. Danny did as Abby instructed when they had her on the phone earlier. She'd walked them through step by step and told them to call her if they needed her but they seemed to have things under control.

He gently guided the baby's head out followed by it's body. He held the slippery baby in his arms, "It's our girl!" He smiled holding her close to his chest, "Linda, you did it! It's our little girl." Danny felt himself start to cry with happy tears. Erin helped Danny use the shoelaces they'd sterilized to tie off the cord. Danny cut it carefully with the medical scissors Linda had in her bag. He cleared the baby's nose and throat rubbing her with the towel beside him to clean her off and stimulate her crying.

"She's not crying." Linda started to sob again fearing the worst.

"Give her a second to breathe." Danny tried to remain calm, "C'mon baby. C'mon." He prayed quietly. Linda gasped when she heard the baby start wailing, "There we go. Good girl." Danny kissed her forehead before handing her to Linda, "Look at how beautiful she is."

"We have a girl." Linda cried, "Danny, she's gorgeous."

Danny kissed his wife's cheek, "Like her mommy."

Erin smiled, "Congratulations you two. She's amazing!" 

Linda held the baby for a few moments waiting to deliver the placenta. Erin took the little girl and weighed her on the bathroom scale they'd sanitized then measured her head to toe and her head circumference with the fabric measuring tape they'd found.

Linda was soon ready to deliver the next baby. Danny again gently guided their son out and pulled him close. Cleaning him off and sucking the mucus from his nose and mouth. He immaterially let out a loud wail.

"It's our baby boy!" Danny placed him on Linda's chest, "He's wonderful."

"He looks like his Daddy. So handsome." Linda cried.

Danny kissed Linda, "You did it babe. You did it. I'm so proud of you! You just gave us two amazing babies!" Linda cried. Her emotions boiling over. She tried to talk but didn't have any words to express how she was feeling.

Linda took her stethoscope to listen to each of the baby's lungs, "They sound okay." She said, "Their heart beats are good and lungs are clear. I don't hear any fluid in their bellies. I think they are okay." She nodded her head. 

Danny smiled, "They're perfect." He kissed his wife again, "I love you Linda. I love you so much."

Erin smiled, "They're so precious. Congratulations guys." 

Both babies cried and fussed, "I think I'm going to nurse them." Linda said.

Danny helped her get the babies settled, "I'll get you cleaned up while you nurse."

"I'll help Danny clean up the room. Then I'll let the family know everyone is okay." Erin said, "Do they have names?"

Linda looked over at Danny, "I think after this she should be the first to know." Linda smiled.

"Do you want to tell her?" Danny smiled.

Linda looked up at Erin, "Erin, meet Faith Caitlin Reagan and Sam Joseph Reagan. Well Samuel technically but we're going to call him Sam." Linda grinned.

"Joe." Erin looked over at Danny.

"Well when we picked Grace's middle name we used Mom's name. So it only felt right that this time we use Joe's for our boy." Danny said.

"And I love Faith. That's so pretty. Sam Reagan is a great name." Erin smiled wide.

Erin cleaned up the room while Danny took care of checking Linda to be sure she was okay too. Once things were cleaned and Linda had fed the babies, Danny changed them both into soft pima cotton sleepers he and Linda had picked out for them to wear in the hospital. Faith's was a soft light pink and Sam's was a pastel baby blue. Linda and Danny wanted them to have something that would match and look cute in pictures but also not be the same outfit. Danny watched as Linda started to nod off.

"You okay? What do we do if somethings wrong? Did you lose too much blood? Are you alright?" Danny asked rapidly.

"Danny." Linda sighed. She waived him to her the best she could while holding both babies, "I'm just really tired. You said there wasn't any tearing or major bleeding. We called Abby to do the most odd face time video ever so she could see everything and she said from the video it looked fine. I'm exhausted. I need sleep. And these two are already asleep." Linda said, "I just don't know where we are going to put them for now." Linda hadn't thought about it. They didn't bring any of the baby gear with them since she thought she had another four to six weeks.

"What about Grace's playpen?" Erin asked, "She can sleep in the bed next to me or Nicky tonight and we'll push one up against the wall so she can't roll out." Erin suggested.

"That's a good idea." Linda nodded her head. Erin went to get the playpen for Danny and Linda. Once the babies were swaddled in the playpen together, Linda had started to fall asleep again.

"Let's get you changed and laying down." Danny and Erin helped Linda into a nightgown she had planned on wearing at the hospital.

Linda accepted the help from her husband and sister-in-law, "Erin. Thank you so much. For everything." Linda hugged her tight.

"Of course. That's what family does. Besides. I can gloat now that I'm the one that got to watch the twins be born." Erin smiled wide, "I'll go tell the family everyone is okay."

"I'm going to stay here for a bit. We'll introduce them in a little while." Danny said.

Linda was already snoring quietly when Erin left the room.

The Reagan family including little Grace were waiting in the living room for any word on Linda and the twins. 

"What happened?!" Jack yelled.

"Are they okay?!" Nicky asked.

"Erin!" Henry called her over.

"How's Linda?" Frank asked.

"Are the twins alright?" Jamie asked.

"How many are there?" Sean asked not thinking about his question.

"Everyone calm down. Mom, and baby A and baby B are just fine. Danny and Linda are still in shock. But everything is settling down and Linda and the babies are resting. I told Danny to try and rest too so he doesn't have a panic attack from worrying so much. But everyone is okay. They are really small. The girl is only five and a half pounds and the boy is just over five. They are adorable and when Danny and Linda wake up they will have the kids up first." Erin reported.

Upstairs Danny watched over his wife and babies. He had no idea how Linda did it but she somehow was able to pull it off. A home birth with twins. Danny never in his life imagined this scenario. He was grateful for his sister and for Linda's coworker being willing to do the best she could thorough video. Danny kissed his wife's head, checked on the babies, then laid beside Linda. He was asleep in minutes. The whole day while amazing was also one of the scariest days he'd ever lived through.


	21. Chapter 21

A few hours passed and Linda was back up with Faith who wanted to eat again. She was much more active already than Sam, "I think this is the little one that gave me all those problems." Linda laughed, "You wanted out. Didn't you?" She kissed her newborn's head, "I love you so much." Linda said softly.

Danny put his arm around Linda's shoulders holding his girls close, "She's so beautiful." Danny smiled, "Linda, you're amazing. I love you so much." He kissed the side of her head. Danny was on the verge of tears. He hadn't been able to turn down his panic and fear since he learnt she was in labor. Every bad situation ran through his head. He still worried that something could be wrong or Linda was hurt and no one knew because the best he had was face time with a doctor and general knowledge of what to do when a woman gives birth. He prayed his family would be safe.

"You're thinking loudly." Linda shifted Faith when she was done nursing, "Are you okay? What are you thinking about?" She asked Danny as she pulled her nightgown back up.

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda and Faith, "I could have lost all three of you today." He took a deep breath.

"But you were here. And you took care of us. And we're all okay. I checked their APGAR scores. They both were good. After one and five minutes. They are okay. I'm tired. But I feel fine. I'm very exhausted but I'm alright. You took care of all three of us. You did everything right." Linda sniffled, "I'm so lucky to have you. I'm so thankful you're my husband and that you took such wonderful care of all of us." 

"Honey don't cry." Danny gently wiped her tears.

"I'm just so thankful. And I love you. And I love our babies. I love you." She repeated.

"I love you." Danny kissed her. Sam let out a loud cry, "I think it's time to switch babies." He smiled. Danny gently picked up Sam, "Hi baby boy. Shh...It's okay. Give Mama a minute to get your sister wrapped up." Danny soothed the tiny baby in his arms. They were so much smaller than Jack and Sean were right after Linda gave birth to them.

Linda took Sam in her arms and started to nurse while Danny gently rocked Faith, "Hi sweet boy." She cooed at him.

"As soon as we can dig out we're getting all three of you checked out." Danny told her, "I don't want to take any chances." 

"Danny." Linda already knew they'd need to be looked at. But his tone was practically dripping with fear, "Babe. We're okay."

"Please Linda. Please?" Danny practically begged her to listen to him. He knew he could be over protective but this wasn't that. This was true worry and fear for his family.

"Danny. Come sit with me. All four of us." Linda patted the bed beside her. Danny reluctantly sat next to her. Pacing was helping keep his mind off the fact that he could have lost his wife and newborns today, "If you don't stop worrying you're going to give yourself a heart attack. And we've had enough medical drama for the day." Linda squeezed his hand, "Look at Faith. She's warm, safe, fed, she's wetting diapers, she's incredibly active. She's not showing any signs of distress. She's perfect. Because her Daddy was there to help her into the world." Linda said, "And look at Sam. He's nursing amazingly well. Also warm, safe, fed, and wetting diapers. He's a lot calmer than Faith but active just as much as other newborns. He hasn't shown any sign of distress. He's wonderful. All because you were there to help him." Danny watched his son root around to eat, "And look at me." Linda cupped Danny's cheek with one hand, "I'm okay. You made sure I was okay. You were there to make sure I didn't bleed out. That I didn't rip or tear something. That I didn't get hurt. That not only were our children safe, that I was too. Women birth at home all the time. Yes this was incredibly unexpected but I wouldn't change it. You were all I needed to know that I was safe and that the twins and I would be okay. Because if there's one thing that I know about my husband. That more than anything in the world, you will always keep us safe, protect us, take care of us. No matter what." Linda kissed Danny's lips softly, "And you did just that today. So please stop worrying."

Danny leaned into his wife's hand, "I'm scared Linda." He admitted. Talking about his feelings was always hard but he couldn't keep it in any longer. 

"Of what?" She gently asked.

"What if I missed something? What if one of the babies is hurt or sick? What if you..." Danny let out a shaky breath.

"You didn't miss anything. I promise." Linda said softly.

"I can't lose you Linda. I can't." Danny pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm not going anywhere. I swear. I'm staying right here with you and our amazing kids." Linda sighed, "I love you. I'm so thankful for you."

"I love you." Danny said quietly as if talking too loud would lose the last bit of restraint he had on his feelings.

* * *

Later, after both babies were fed, Jack, Sean and Grace came upstairs to meet their new siblings. Jack carried Grace in the room who squealed for her Mommy.

Linda hugged the little girl tight, "Hi. Have you been a good girl?" She asked.

"They are so tiny!" Sean said, "Wow!"

"Oh my God they are so small." Jack smiled, "What are their names?"

"Faith Caitlin and Sam Joseph." Linda said.

"Hi Faith. Hi Sam." Jack cooed at the babies.

"I think I have a football bigger than you two." Sean joked.

"Baby!" Grace pointed.

"That's right. That's your new brother and sister. Can you said Sam?" Linda stressed the 'S' sound.

"Tam!" Grace giggled.

"Good job. How about Faith?" Linda emphasized the 'F'.

"Fay!" Grace pointed to the baby her mommy was pointing to.

"What a smart girl." Danny kissed her head.

Shortly after the room was filled with the rest of the Reagan's, Faith in Frank's arms and Sam in Henry's.

"They are so cute Linda. Congratulations." Jamie smiled.

"I've never seen such tiny babies." Nicky cooed at Faith.

"So what bragging rights do I get for being here during this?" Erin joked.

"Look at how much he looks like Danny." Frank said looking at Sam in Henry's arms, "I'm going to have to find that baby picture. He looks just like you did." 

"I'm just glad Faith seems to have gotten hr looks from her mother." Henry teased.

Babies were passed from Reagan to Reagan and pictures were taken in every combination. Including a sweet one with Erin, Danny, Linda and the twins.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough Erin." Linda said honestly.

"You're my sister-in-law. I didn't think twice about it." Erin smiled. She hugged Linda tight.

"Seriously sis. Thank you." Danny hugged his sister.

"Hmm..." Sean hummed loudly, "Does anyone else realize how many people are in our family now?" 

Jack looked at his brother like he grew another head, "Uh...twelve?" He did the math in his head.

"Yeah. I can't say to people anymore that I have a small family. There's five kids including myself." Sean said, "Are you two done yet or should I expect more?"

Danny laughed, "I think that's a question that will be answered at a later date." Danny said not really having talked to Linda about any of that yet.

Danny watched as his family gathered around to congratulate them and see the new babies. The snow still hadn't stopped but Frank said Linda was going to be taken to the hospital the second someone could get to them. Danny was thankful they'd decided to ride the storm out at his father's house. He didn't know what he would have done if they were home with the kids when Linda went into labor. Danny sat beside his wife with a smile on his face. 

Between the events with Linda's uncle, almost losing her, then the pregnancy Danny was ready for a vacation. When he went into work the following Monday he'd put in for paternity leave and spend the next few weeks at home with his family. Adjusting to life with two newborns at the same time. Sean was a huge help always holding one or playing with Grace or even making lunch for himself and Grace while his parents were busy with the babies. Linda slept a lot. Any time the babies were sleeping she was too. Danny had finally relaxed when the doctors looked at the twins and Linda saying that all three of them were in perfect health. Danny loved spending time with his newborns. Linda routinely found him in the nursery just watching the babies sleep at night. So far, everything with these twins had been unexpected. Danny just hoped he'd be able to predict what would happen next. He hoped that whatever life threw at his family the next time he'd be able to handle it. That he'd be able to protect them. That no matter what, his family would be safe from harm. Danny never imagined five kids but now that it was his reality, he couldn't imagine life any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I've got plans for the next one already. :) Thanks for the comments and reviews! It means so much to me that people really enjoy my writing!


End file.
